A Family for Furrball
by Rocket Racer
Summary: All his life, Furrball has lived a life of an orphaned alleycat and wonders if he ever had a family like his friends at ACME Loo. His life soon changes when he discovers a file relating to a certain family member, and he starts searching for true love.
1. What's Eating Furrball?

A Family for Furrball

By: Rocket Racer

(It may not be much, but I hope you like it.)

It was Thanksgiving Day and ACME Looniversity is holding a celebration at the auditorium. Each member of the ACME Loo staff had a different job to do to get the place ready. Pete the Puma was sweeping the floor while Sylvester, Daffy, and Bugs were rolling out the tables. Mama Bear was preparing the food while Speedy Gonzales and the Road Runner put up the wall decorations. Finally, Tweety was putting up the streamers while Wile E. Coyote was fixing up the tablecloths (if he can get out of them that is.) The finished auditorium smelled fresh with pie, mashed potatoes, and turkey. The tables were tableclothed in white and the plates and silverware were set. It was a quarter to 12 when the students were all lining up and they were hushed in awe as they saw the inside.

"Nice touch." said Buster. The other toons agreed with him as they all went inside and sat at a different table. They all waited anxiously for the food to arrive, but soon they started their own conversations.

"Say Buster," Babs Bunny asked. "What are you thankful for?"  
"Well," responded Buster Bunny. "I am mostly thankful for my family. They worked hard for me to get a good education here and I don't want to let them down." "That's good. For me, I'm thankful for Bugs Bunny. He was able to help us find a good school and find our funny side."  
Plucky then said, "Huh, that's nothing. For me, I'm thankful for my parents AND Daffy Duck. They both have been an inspiration and that is why I am still the top duck here!" The other toons had amused eyes and were groaning.

"Well, that's Plucky." said Hamton J. Pig. "I'm thankful that I'm in a loving and caring family and in a great campus. Despite the fact, it can't always be clean, I'm just glad to spend the day with my best pals."

"Oh, I zheenk I have one!" chirped Fifi La Fume. "I'm also zhankful for my family, but also I'm zhankful for Pepe and Furrball! Zhey showed me a lot on how to be a pairfect date!" Furrball was the little blue alleycat who sat next to her. Believe it or not, he's Fifi's boyfriend and he cared for her as much as she cared for him.

Shirley the Loon then spoke up. "Like, I'm thankful for my girlfriends (she means the friends that are girls), Babs and Fifi. Like, they totally rock at ACME Loo and we can so outclass the girls from Perfecto Prep. Know what I'm sayin'? Soon, the other toonsters went down the line on what they were thankful for: good food, warm homes, and a great community here in ACME Acres.

Finally, it all came down to one more toon.

"Your turn, Furrball." read Calamity's sign. "What are YOU thankful for." But Furrball didn't answer at first, instead he just sat there in silence, staring at the floor.

In a little while, he said, "Alright. I'm thankful for....for my friends here at ACME Loo, our teachers here...and also my relationship with Fifi. Uh, yeah that's it." With that, he turned his head away from the others. The food was then prepared at the buffet table and everyone was getting up to have their fair share of the meal. Dizzy Devil of course always wanted to be the first one, but Calamity and Hamotn both tried to calm him down before he thinks of cutting. For Furrball however, he still sat there, not wanting to eat anything. For the rest of the end of November, the other toons were wondering what's bothering Furrball.

Then one Saturday, Furrball was walking down the road, minding his own business. The memory of Thanksgiving still stuck in his mind like a leech, and he's been feeling more gloomy than ever. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice at the corner.

"Furrball! Oh, Furrball!" It was Fifi. The little blue cat rushed to where her voice was coming from. It came from her Cadillac in the ACME Junkyard. When he got there, she said, "Bonjour, mon amour!"

"Bonjour." said Furrball bringing up a weak smile.

"Say, Furrball, is it alright if I can talk to you about somezheeng?"

"Sure, why not." With that they both entered the Cadillac and sat down.

The car was quiet for a few minutes since they didn't know who wanted to speak first. Then, Furrball asked, "It's about Thanksgiving, isn't it?"  
"Oui, eet eez." answered Fifi. "Vous deedn't look very well at the table and you stayed silent for zee rest of zee day. Eez something, mon amor? You can tell moi anytheeng."  
After a long pause, Furrball continued. "It's about when Buster said that he's thankful for his family. It kind of made me feel left out. You know I'm an orphan and most of the time I search for food to survive, but I always wondered how I existed, where I came from and ......well..." In that moment, he was almost crying. Fifi put her arms and tail around him and kissed his cheek a few times to comfort him.

"So, you feel lonely weezout a family?" Fifi asked gently as she rocked Furrball back and forth. The blue cat sniffed and nodded his head. "I don't know whether or not vous do, but at least you have friends to help you out in tough situations and also vous have a home weez moi."  
Through his tears, Furrball smiled and kissed Fifi back on her cheek. "Thanks." he said.  
"But one day, I will find out for myself where my family is and that will make me happy indeed."  
Fifi smiled too and said, "I'm sure vous weell and if you ever need help, I'll be zhere." She patted her paw against his and that made Furrball's day.


	2. The Library and the Locket

A week later, the toonsters saw Furrball and Fifi coming down the lane. But, seeing that Furrball just got out of being depressed, they all decided to keep thier mouths shut about what was bothering him that Thanksgiving.

"Hey, guys!" greeted Babs. "How are you today?"

"Fine, thanks." said Furrball. "How about all of you?"

"Like, we were all waiting for you!" exclaimed Shirley the Loon.

Fifi was very surprised. "You-You were?"

Plucky nodded and said, "You betcha, skunk girl! The reason is because we have something important coming up for the holidays." He turns to the blue bunny and head of the group. "Okay, Buster. Explain to them."

Buster went up to the two and said, "Well, we're already having plans to do a Christmas play again this year."

"Sort of like the one when everything went horrible for you and decided to walk away, but then you realized that no toon is a failure who has hands?" asked Furrball recalling that night.

"You bet." replied Buster. "But, this time I was thinking we can head up to the new town library about a few blocks from here and see if we can find anything new to perform."

"Zat's a great idea, Buster!" exclaimed Fifi with excitement.

"Like, of course it's a good idea!" said Shirley. "Why do you think we had this talk?"

"Well, I say let's get going." said Hamton. "For the time we have now, we might not have another moment to spare."

"You're right, Hamton." read Little Beeper's sign. "Onto the new ACME Library!" With that, the toonsters all set off to their destination.

Once they passed the automatic sliding doors, they went forward to see the head librarian. The name tag on the front read, "Ms. Greynight". They could see that she's a fox and they all waited for her to look up. When she did, she was quite surprised to see a group of kids all crowding up in front of her.

"Uh, hello." she greeted nervously. "I'm Ms. Greyknight, the head librarian here at ACME Community Library. What can I do you for?"

Buster was the first to speak. "Well, we were wondering if you know where the Christmas plays are."

"Christmas plays? Oh, well they should be in the far right corner there." The kids looked to where she pointed. "There's plenty of them there. But, remember, I don't want any of you to mess anything up back there. We are very strict when it comes to keeping our place clean as a whistle."

"We promise, Ms. Greyknight." said Babs, and off they went.  
"Gee," said an astonished Hamton. "This library IS filled with any kind of thing we could ask." Indeed, the new library had comic books, fictions, historical biographies, and lots more!  
"Like, I am kinda getting a little woozy!" said Shirley.

They started to search for a play at the Drama section. They all searched high and low for something that seemed interesting, but it was a tough since some were a little too long and some were too wordy. Calamity was searching the second to the bottom shelf hwne he suddenly bumped into a ladder. Feeling upset and not knowing why it was here, he pushed it away. What he didn't notice was that there was a person putting books back and she was sent screaming to the far left side of the bookshelf. The toonsters came down the row quickly to stop the ladder and they barely made it.

Calamity then held up a sign saying, "Sorry, I didn't see you there."  
The person was a young pink female cat with her hair tied up in a red ribbon and she responded, "It's alright, it happens once in a while. So, is there anything you need help with?" When Furrball looked at her, he felt a little strange and there was pink light shining from her right hand  
when she turned to the toonsters.  
Babs said, "Well, we were wondering if you know any good plays for Christmas this year."  
"Well," the cat thought. "Here's one I just picked out. Take a look for yourself." She handed it to the toonsters and the title is called, "A Time for Christmas." The play is about how Christmas went through povery, persecution, and even a chance a stop it to survive the years past.  
The toonsters agreed to this one and Little Beeper held up a sign that said, "Thanks Mrs..."  
"Cat" the lady responded. "Mrs. Elizabeth Cat, and you're very welcome." She saw Furrball as well and begins to feel strange too.  
As Furrball looked back at her, Fifi caught on and asked, "Something wrong, mon amor?"  
"No, it's nothing really." he responded and they continued to leave.

It was Monday, the toonsters were all in the auditorium. "Okay, toonsters, listen up!" called out Buster. "We got one month to prepare ourselves for Christmas Eve, so here's what we are going to do. Each of you will receive the exact scripts from the play and you must decide which part you want. As always, you must study them up and if you are finished with one part, you must help out backstage with any backdrops, props, and anything else that will be useful in our play. Are we clear on this?" The toonsters all nodded and Buster passed out the scripts to each of them.

"Buster," said Babs. "I think Bartholomew should be for you. You are very wise and can often come up with the best ways to get out of problems."

"Thanks," replied Buster. "And I think you should be one of the royal maids. Your pretty looks and big ears are sure to fit you into the Medieval times."

Shirley was looking at her part as one of the 1920 singers, but when she looked up, there was a noticeable change in the group. There was one member missing. "Hey! Like, where's Furrball?"

"I don't know." replied Hamton. "He was standing beside me earlier."

"I'll look heem." volunteered Fifi. "I'm sure he deedn't get far."

"Well, you better hurry." said Plucky. "We have a lot of things to go over before we start." With that, Fifi put down her script and went out of the auditorium to look for her friend.

The search didn't take long because Furrball was found in the ACME Junkyard, scavenging through his cardboard box. Fifi wondered what was going on, so she got a little closer and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Uh bonjour, Furrball." she said. "What are you doeeng?"  
He turned to look at her and responded, "Oh hey, Fifi! Sorry, I know I'm getting late, but I recently came across this in my box."  
And immediately, the blue cat took out a small gold locket, but it was horizontally cut right down the middle.  
"Oh, how lovely!" exclaimed Fifi with obvious admiration. "But why eez eet cut een half?"  
"I don't know. Maybe someone thought my home was a donation box for the homeless. Huh, I'm one of them alright." He opened the locket and there was young blue baby cat with three strangers in the background, but the rest of the top parts of their bodies, including their heads, were split down the middle.  
"Seems like a waste to throw away such a valuable." Fifi said.  
Furrball replied, "Yeah, I couldn't find any reason why someone should dispose of it. It's much like a family heirloom that can never be replaced. I say, we find the owner and give it back to him."  
"Maybe later on. Eet eez good zat you want to know, but right now, we have to rehearse."  
Reluctantly, Furrball said, "Oh OK, I guess that will be fine. Well, at least the locket can come in handy for your part, Fifi."  
"Awww, Furrball." Fifi blushed for her man knew how to be so sweet.  
And together, they walked to the ACME Looniversity hand in hand. Then in one corner of the alley beside the junkyard, there was a man holding a net. He worked for the ACME City Pound and we all know how the workers there feel about pets who either roam the streets or do awful deeds.  
"Hmmm." the man thought to himself. "That cat has been roaming the streets for as long as I can remember. He looks right to put in the slammer along with the others. There's no need for the likes of him to here."


	3. A Time For Christmas part 1a

Scene 1: The Busy Streets (this is just a rehersal, so the costumes come later)  
(The curtain opens up to show many shoppers in a freeze frame at the eight notes of Christmas from the church bells.  
Once they have been played a second time, the people start to move, greet each other, carrying gifts, etc.)

(Song: It's a Very Merry Christmas Eve! (Opening) begins) (anything italicized means that this is sung)

Chorus

_Women: It's a Merry Christmas Eve  
And I hardly can believe  
How the time does fly as the years gone by  
Since we trimmed the Christmas Tree!_

_Men: It's a Merry Christmas Eve  
Like a world of make-believe!_

_Everyone: It's a magic night in a child's delight!  
It's a Very Merry Christmas Eve!_

Verse 1

_Woman 1: Happy face gazing through the window panes._

Man 1: Children dreaming of sugar plums and candy canes.

_Couple 1: Warm embraces passing over by the fire._

_Everyone: Christmas Carols echoed from a choir!_

Chorus 2  
_  
Women: It's a Merry Christmas Eve  
Men: It's a Merry, Merry Christmas Eve  
And I hardly can believe  
And I hardly can believe  
How the time does fly as the years gone by  
Everyone: Since we trimmed the Christmas Tree!_

_Men: It's a Merry Christmas Eve  
Women: It's a Merry, Merry Christmas Eve  
Everyone: Like a world of make-believe!  
It' a magic night in a child's delight!  
It's a Very Merry Christmas Eve!_

Verse 2

_Man 2: Sleigh bells ringing through the village square again._

_Woman 2: Carolers singing..._

_Man 1 and 2, Woman 1 and 2, and couple: Peace on Earth, good will to men!_

_Santa Claus: Shoppers hurry, looking for a special toy._

_Everyone: Yuletide greetings filled with hope and joy!_

Repeat Chorus 2

_Everyone: It's a magic night in a child's delight!  
It's a Very, Merry Christmas Eve....  
It's a Very, Merry Christmas Eve! (song ends)_

(Music for "Bill, it's Christmas Eve!" begins while the people continue their roles. Bill (Furrball) and Mary (Fifi)  
are carrying suitcases and documents.)

_Mary: Bill?_

_Bill: Yes, Mary?_

Mary: STOP! (Crowd freezes and looks at her. Mary looks around and shrugs.) Oh, I'm sorry, not you. (turns to Bill) Wait!

Bill: What? (music continues as crowd starts to walk again)

_Mary: Zhis eez as far as I go. (having trouble with supplies)_

_Bill: Do you need me to take some files? (comes over to her)_

_Mary: Yes, zhank you. (hands him the documents)_

_Bill (puts the documents in his suitcase): Come along, we have work to do._

_Mary: Zhis eez as far as I go. My Mohzair and daughtair weell be here soon._

Bill: But, we have work to do. Mary, Monday's gonna be here before we know it!

_Mary (stands on top of nearby crate): Bill, it's Christmas Eve! No more work, not tonight of all nights._

_Bill: I need your help, I just can't do this work alone!_ What's the matter? Are we paying you enough as a consultant or what?  
I need your help! C'mon, we're almost at my apartment. (starts to go, but sees that Mary isn't moving) Mary, come on!

_Mary (comes down): Bill, I can't work tonight. My daughtair's een ze Christmas play._ (smiles) She's an angel, you know.

Bill (chuckles): Just one minute, Mary, ONE. _Just one minute is all I need, I promise you._ I'd cross my heart, but I can't.

Mary: Zhat's what you said Thanksgiving. And as a matter of fact, you don't pay me enough, not for hours like zhis.

Bill: Not hours, Mary. Just one minute, honest. Please? (beginning to beg) PLEASE?

Mary (getting a little irritated): OK, one minute.

Bill (joyful): YES!

Mary (giggling): You are such a workaholeec! (grabs his arm as he turns to leave) Bill! Just stop for meenute, weell you? Look around. (glances at the people around them)  
Look at zhe people getting ready for Christmas. Look at zheir faces, everyone's so happy.

Bill: But, Mary-

Mary: Just look, Bill! Zhe accounts won't fall apart eef you pause for a moment to look. Eet's wonderful...eet's my favorite time of year. Weell, you look?

Bill: Alright. (literally takes one glance around the place) Satisfied? Now, let's go.

Mary: We can't, I have t- (sees a younger female skunk and older cat entering from stage right) Oh, here they are!

Jenny (played by Pheffe Le Pew, Pepe's daughter and bellechat's character/ runs to Mary): Mommy!

Mary: Hi, sugarplum. You've been shoppeeng?

Jenny: Yeah, but you can't look! We got you a suprise robe.

Grandmother (played by Penelope Pussycat/ playfully to Jenny): Hush, big mouth. (back to Mary) Oh, she's been driving me all over town

Mary: Oh, Mother! (shows her Bill) This is Bill from the firm.

Grandmother (looks to Bill): Oh, yes! I've heard a lot about you.

Bill (smiling): None of it is true.

Grandmother: My thoughts exactly.

Mary (to Bill): And you know Jenny?

Bill (looks to Jenny): Yeah, I know her from the picture you showed me. (rubs her head) She's cuter in person. (Jenny giggles and blushes a little)

Mary (back to Grandmother): Mom, do you mind taking Jenny home? I have a...(struggles a little in speaking) couple of zhings to do.

Grandmother: But, you're singing tonight. A-And the pageant!

Jenny (looks up to Mary): I gotta be an angel.

Mary (smiles as she stopps down to her): You're already an angel. (to Grandmother) Now, we'll have plenty of time. I'll only be...(looks to Bill) one meenute.

Grandmother (a little worried): Well, if you have to. But, hurry along. (to Jenny) Come on, sweetheart. (leaves to stage right)

Bill: I think they like me.

Mary: I'm sure zhey do.

Bill: Come on, we better get going. I have to make the most of that minute. (Both turn to leave)

Mary (suddenly sees a group of people close to stage left): Oh! Carollers are collecting money for ophans. Maybe zhey'll seeng!

Bill (stops with Mary): Maybe they will. My apartment's just around the corner, I bet we'll be able to hear them up there.

Mary (starts to go to the carollers): Maybe zhey'll seeng eef I put money een ze pot.

Bill (starts to go after her): Maybe they'll come up to my apartment if I give a credit card; Mary, please!

Mary (puts a few dollars in the pot in front of carollers): Here you go. (begging to Bill) Now, I only want to hear a little bit.

Bill: *sigh* OK, but this is (points at her) YOUR minute, not mine.

Carollers: _Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Fa-la-la-la-laa-la-la-la-la!_ (both leave to stage left while town kids including Jenny come out)

(Song: "It's A Very Merry Christmas Eve!" (Reprise))

_Kids: It's a Merry Christmas Eve  
And I hardly can believe  
How the time does fly as the years gone by  
Since we trimmed the Christmas Tree!_

Women (joining in): It's a Merry Christmas Eve  
Like a world of make-believe!  
It's a magic night in a child's delight!  
It's a Merry, Merry Christmas Eve!

(Instrumental; kids start to pick up their toys and twirl around with them and throw them in the air to catch them in their own boxes and give it to Women. Women are now taking the boxes and do the prihouette with them while some wrapping paper and start to wrap their boxes from the bottom to the top. Then, they give the boxes to the Men  
in order finish them by putting a colorful bow on top.)

_Everyone: It's a Merry Christmas Eve  
And I hardly can believe_

Women: How the time does fly as the years gone by  
Everyone: Since we trimmed the Christmas Tree!

_Men: It's a Merry Christmas Eve  
Women: It's a Merry, Merry Christmas Eve  
Everyone: Like a world of make-believe!  
It' a magic night in a child's delight!  
It's a Merry, Merry Christmas Eve!_

_It' a magic night in a child's delight!  
It's a Merry, Merry Christmas Eve...  
It's a Merry, merry Christmas Eve!_ (song ends and curtain closes)


	4. A Time For Christmas part 1b

(Song: "It's A Very Merry Christmas Eve!" (Play Off& Scene Change) begins)

Scene 2: Bill's Apartment  
(As the curtains rise up, there is a desk filled with documents between the center and stage left. Bill is seated in a chair with Mary's scarf while Mary stands around waiting for Bill's "minute" to be up.)

Bill (looking over the papers): These statistics don't work out! They're not right.

Mary (looking sternly at him): Bill, you're "minute" has become twenty.

Bill (realizing): Oh! But, this is the last one. Please. (giving her the papers)

Mary (grabbing the papers): *sigh* Let me see. (examining) They look fine to me.

Bill (standing up and showing her): Well, look at the figures in tihs column. And then, THERE. See? It just doesn't match up.

Mary (grabbing her head): Ugh, I'm beginning to go cross-eyed, all zhese numbairs are running togezher! I really have got to go.

Bill: C'mon, just one more.

Mary (repeating sarcastically): One more, right. I gotta get going! I have to pick up Jennifer, my Mozhairs, and I have to get zhem ready for zhe serveece at our church. (stammers a little) I'm singing tonight, y'know.

Bill (still on the subject of his work): Did we ever get the results from the analysis program last month?

Mary (thinks): I don't know, but they may be- (stops and looks at Bill in the eye) Bill, I have got to go. I can't be late for ze serveece; zhis means a LOT to Jenny.

Bill (holding out his papers): I have to get these done. You know what they say: "Time and budget meetings wait for no one." (stops for a moment in remembering something) Uhhhh...does Bob come over for Christmas?

Mary (shyly): N-No, we haven't seen heem seence zhe deevorce was finalized. He'll send a geeft, probably make an obligatory call.

Bill (sarcastic): That's sporting of him. (looking back at his papers) Y'know, I wonder what we did wrong here. This-This column...

Mary (frustrated that Bill is still at his work): Ugh, I hate to leave you like zhis

Bill (looks up at her): Then, stay.

Mary: I don't hate eet ZAT much. (pauses for a moment and offers) Would you like to come to ze servvece weez me...and Jenny?

Bill (hand gesture in saying no): Uh, no thanks. I think I better plow on. (gets back to his desk)

Mary (surprised): Bill, eet's Christmas Eve.

Bill (dumbly): Huh?

Mary (repeating): It's Christmas...Eve.

Bill: Well yes, it is.

Mary (looks around): But, your apartment! Zhere's nozhing here!

Bill (shrugs): Uhhh, yeah. Well y'know, I didn't have time to do anything with it. I got a Bing Crosby album on the turntable, he does "White Christmas."

Mary (surprised): Zhat's all?

Bill: No, he does a bunch of other Christmas songs too.

Mary: I mean, zhat's all you gotta commemorate Christmas?

Bill: C'mon, you know how busy we've been at the office. Now, are the receipts there- (pointing at a document on the table)

Mary (cuts him off): But, zhis can't be all! I mean, you got to your parents' house, right? You have a brother, a sister, or some relative.

Bill (pauses and looks at her quite embarassed): I'm the last of a dying species. My father left us when I was a kid, on Christmas day in fact. And my family scattered to the four winds...Look up "Dyfunctional" in the dictionary, and you'll see our family portrait. So, it's just me and...Bing. (scratches his head) Well, sometimes Nat King Cole if I can remember where I put the tape. You know, I think that place where-

Mary (cuts him off again): Zhat's no way to spend Christmas...alone.

Bill: No, it's ideal. It's the only time I can get anything done. Nobody calls, nobody stops by, it's paradise! (returning to his work) Now, I think the tallies here-

Mary (cuts him off): What about ze Christmas Spirit, ze celebration of ze birzh of Christ?

Bill (looks up at her): I'll watch Dickens' Christmas Carol on TV. that'll do just fine. (goes back to his work) Now, I wonder what became of the-

Mary (cuts him off): Eet's all wrong, Bill. Christmas eez a time to be weez people, to share love and faith. Eet's a...(becoming shy)

(Song: "No Time For Love" with "It's a Busy Christmas Eve" begins)

Would you like to come to my apartment for Christmas dinner? Eet's just my family and I... we'd love to have you.

Bill: Have me for dinner? I would if life could be better... Well, I can't, Mary.

Mary: Eet'll be a quick dinner.

Bill: No really, I can't

Mary: Eet's nozhing fancy. Just quick, and you're gone.

Bill: I'm fine, honest.

Mary: But....(looks around) you don't have any geefts, nozhing to open. You don't even have a tree.

Bill: I joined an environmentalist group, and I'm working to stop the whole sale slaughter of innocent Christmas trees. It's a club, non-profit. We sign petitions, go to rallies, and stuff.... Really, it's better this way.

_Mary: I don't understand you,  
What makes you act zhis way?  
How could you be so eensensitive?  
Eet's almost Christmas Day..._

_No time for love, no time for feelings  
You're heart's grown cold, eet's like you've sold your soul away  
No time for hope, no time for dreaming.  
Zhere's so much more, please don't eegnore zhis Christmas Day._

_Zhere's so much more, please don't eegnore me...Christmas Day.  
_  
Bill (gets up from his desk and goes to Mary): Mary, if you're not going to help anymore, then you better get going. Look, don't worry about me. Go home, drink eggnog with Jenny, open some presents. Just forget about me, 'cause I'm fine.

Mary (starts to protest): But...

Bill: No, no, no, end of discussion. (teasing gently) You better hurry home or Santa won't bring you any toys.

Mary (teasing back): Sometimes, you drive me crazy.

Bill (chuckles): Such as the essence of our relationship.

Mary (grabs her coat from the hanger): Call me if you change your mind about dinner, eet's an open eenvitation.

Bill (smiles): Thanks. Goodnight, Mary.

Mary: Goodnight. (hesitates a little then kisses him on the right cheek) Merry Christmas. (goes out the door)

Bill (blushes): Merry Christmas. (starts to relfect on her words)

_No time for love, no time for Christmas_ (then looks to his desk of papers and walks to it)  
_  
It's a Busy Christmas Eve  
And I hardly can believe  
How the time does fly, all the work's stacked high  
And she says she has to leave?_

_It's a Busy Christmas Eve  
There is so much to achieve!  
And I should've known I'd be on my own  
It's a Very Busy Christmas Eve!_ (looks over his work)

_My boss's face is gazing at the ticking clock  
In this rat race, there's no time for a mental block!  
Pressure's building, gotta meet the day's deadline_ (throws papers everywhere in frustration)  
_I am late and running out of time!_

_It's a Busy Christmas Eve  
And I hardly can believe  
How the time does fly, all the work's stacked high  
How much worse could this day be? _

It's a Busy Christmas Eve  
There is so much to achieve!  
Oh, I should've known I'd be on my own  
It's a Very Busy Christmas Eve!

_Oh, I should've known I'd be on my own...._(then sees Mary's scarf left on his chair)

(picks it up) Mary...maybe if I rewrap it, I'll give it to her tomorrow. (looks back at his desk)

_Oh, I should've known I'd be on my own_ (sits back at his chair and puts the scarf at his desk)  
_On this Very Busy Christmas Eve!_ (slams his head on the desk in frustration, literally knocking him out for a while)


	5. A Time for Christmas part 1c

Scene 3: The Teacher

(Music for "Bartholomew's Entrance" begins as Bartholomew, played by Buster Bunny starts to fade into Bill's apartment)

Bartholomew (comes over to Bill who is still sleeping): I bet YOU are the cause of all this. (nudges him a little) William.

Bill: *yawn*

Bartholomew: William, it's time to wake up

Bill: OK, Dad. I'll be ready for school in a minute.

Bartholomew: William?

Bill: 30 seconds, just let me sleep 30 seconds more!

Bartholomew (nudges him again): Bill...

Bill (sleepily looks at Bartholomew): Hello... (opens eyes wide in shock and sits up straight) AAAAAHHHHH!

Bartholomew (also in shock): AAAAHHHHH!

Bill (jumps from his desk): Who are you?

Bartholomew (holding his beating heart): What's the idea of screaming like that? You almost scared me to death!

Bill (taking breaths): Well, it didn't do much for me either. What do you want? What are you doing here?

Bartholomew (walks toward him): I'm just visiting. (Bill starts to feel insecure and starts moving away from him) And will you stand still please, you're making me dizzy!

(Music for "I Know a Lot of Things" begins)

Bill (puts his fists up) Don't mess with me buddy, I know karate. (does the crane)

Bartholomew (amused): Huh, you only had two lessons, and one of them's with your Mom.

Bill (surprised): How'd you know that?

Bartholomew: Oh, I know a lot of things: you cheated on your taxes, you owe the IRS.

Bill (eyes wide open as he goes close to Bartholomew): SHHHHH! (looks around) Anything else?

Bartholomew: Two sugars in your coffee, you're coloring your hair.

Bill (raises one eyebrow): Oh?

Bartholomew (sits on Bill's desk chair): And you act so very macho, but you sleep with a teddy bear!

Bill (starts to turn red with both anger and embarassment): Don't you mock my Mr. Bear! (starts to cool a little) Now, let me ask you. How many years 'til-

Bartholomew: Seven.

Bill (confused): So, what's my favorite-

Bartholomew: Red.

Bill (shocked): You don't know I like-

Bartholomew: Jazz.

Bill (flabbergasted): It's like he knows what's in my head! (music ends)

Bartholomew: I also know that apart from a puppy named Rascal, you have never loved, nor been IN love. At least not with anyone other than yourself. Symptomatic to matter with a closed heart I think.

Bill: Now, wait a minute...

Bartholomew (cuts him off): Bill, I'm here to teach you

Bill: Teach me about what? Breaking and entering?

Bartholomew: I'm not a burglar, I'm a teacher. You have a great lesson to learn tonight, a lesson about Christmas. (smiles cleverly) I'm going to take you on a journey and meet some of my friends.

Bill (chuckling): Ahhh, I get it. (points at Bartholomew) The people in the office put YOU up to this. (turns away with his arms high) That Mary, what a prankster!

Bartholomew: This isn't a prank, Bill. (Bill turns back to him) You have been growing colder and colder towards Christmas, ignoring it, denying the Spirit that desires to grow within you. We fear for your heart.

Bill (points at him again): And who are you? The Ghost of Christmas Past? You got the wrong apartment, Scrooge is in 3A.

Bartholomew (not amused): You're not taking this very seriously.

Bill: In a word, no. You're either a nut, a burglar, a prank, or I'm dreaming.

Bartholomew: I've told you, I'm not a nut, a burglar, and this isn't a prank.

Bill: Then, I'm dreaming, of course! All this stress from the office is giving me bad dreams. (Bartholomew stands up and sprinkles some dust on him) What are you doing? What is this? It's not New Year's Eve.

Bartholomew: This will make the journey a little easier.

Bill: What? A journey? We're going somewhere?

Bartholomew: Of course! We're certainly not staying here.

Bill (covers his eyes in exasperation): Oh, I must be dreaming. And what's the idea, what are you trying to prove?

Bartholomew: I'm not trying to prove anything, I'm going to teach you about Christmas, the Spirit, and the celebration.

Bill: Look, uh...what did you say your name is?

Bartholomew: I didn't say...but, you can call me Bartholomew.

Bill: Okay, Bart. Look this isn't necessary. I love Christmas, it's a wonderful time of year.

Bartholomew (points a finger up): But, you don't celebrate it.

Bill: Of course I celebrate it! What are you talking about "don't celebrate it?" I got week-old eggnog in the fridge...(realizing he screwed up) Okay, so maybe I'm not into all that blinking commercialsism of Christmas.  
I mean, it's all symbolic right? All that Christmas traditional, ornamental... *sigh* Okay, just because I don't show all the trappings of Christmas paraphernalia does not mean I'm not celebrating it here! (put his hand over his heart) In my heart!  
It's the heart that counts right?

Bartholomew: Exactly! (points at Bill's heart) And it's your heart we're going to deal with by showing you the hearts of others who have celebrated Christmas in years past.

Bill: Wrong. I have work to do. Why don't you just hop onto your broom or however it is you travel, and go haunt someone else? I've read about things like this and all I have to do is wake myself up. So, here's what I'm gonna do: I'm gonna sit down, close my eyes, and count to three. When I finish, I will wake up and this whole silly dream will be over. (points at Bartholomew as he's going to his desk) And if you're not a dream, you better be gone or I'll call the police.

Bartholomew (shrugs shoulders): Okay, if you want to do this the hard way. (walks off as Bill sits down and closes his eyes)

Bill (eyes closed): 1...2...3! (opens his eyes and looks around quite satisfied) See? I'm awake, I knew it was only a dream. "A lesson about Christmas." (chuckles) Bartholomew, how stupid! (looks around some more) It's awfully dark. I hope we didn't have another power outage. (suddenly hears sheep neighing) Huh, not the normal sounds of a normal apartment. (Sheep neighs again) I better talk to the landlord about this, I know there's a "No Animal" clause in our contract!

(Music for "A Saviour" begins as white lights begin to shine and one shepherd comes out from stage left)

Shepherd (calls out to stage left): Caleb! Benjamin! Come quickly! (two more shepherds come in) Look! Blessed Lord God, look! (points behind Bill's desk)

Bill (looks around in confusion): What? What is this? (surprised shepherds are talking to themselves about this light) What do you think you're doing? Stand up, stand up and talk to me! (shepherds couldn't hear him) Quit talking! What are you, some new kind of street gang? (shepherds still can't hear him) Forget it, guys! I have nothing worth stealing! (back off a little from his seat) I have the Bing Cosby record if you have to know the truth. Guys? Guys, what's going on here? Guys? (notices the light and jumps out in fright in seeing a choir of angels floating high behind him)

_Female Angels: Gloria in Excelsis!_  
_ Male Angels: Gloria in Excelsis!_  
_ Female Angels: Gloria in Excelsis!_

_ Basses: Gloria-in Excelsis!_  
_ Tenors: Gloria-in Excelsis!_  
_ Altos: Gloria-in Excelsis!_  
_ Sopranos: Gloria-in Excelsis!_

_ Gabriel: Do not be afraid! I have good news for you!_  
_ Unto is born this day...a Saviour._  
_ You will find this child in a manger bed_  
_ Upon this night in Bethlehem, a Savior, is born a Saviour!_

_Female Angels: Gloria in Excelsis!_  
_ Male Angels: Gloria in Excelsis!_  
_ Female Angels: Gloria in Excelsis!_

_ Basses: Gloria-in Excelsis!_  
_ Tenors: Gloria-in Excelsis!_  
_ Altos: Gloria-in Excelsis!_  
_ Sopranos: Gloria-in Excelsis!_

_All: Hallelujah!_

Caleb (joyfully as angels disappear): We must see this thing that has come to pass, which the Lord has made known to us! (shepherds start running to stage left)

Bill (calling to them): Not so fast!

Bartholomew (coming from stage right): Pretty impressive huh?

Bill (not surprised): Sure, it's overwhelming especially the sheep. (curtains close)

Bartholomew: You just witnessed the announcement of the birth of the Christ child. You, my foolish friend, got to see the very first Christmas celebration, and all you can think about is sheep? Huh, that's all you received from the whole experience?

Bill (shrugged): Well, what do you expect me to get out of it? It's a dream! I probably won't even remember it when I wake up!

Bartholomew (pointing at him up close): Huh, you'll remember or forget to your own demise. You're being shown these things to give you an understanding of the Christmas Spirit. Those shepherds felt it first deep within their hearts in response to the birth of the Son of God. It was there that the Christmas Spirit planted its first seeds for the celebration to blossom!  
But, Christmas as you know it would need years to nurture and grow. It went through many changes, suffering through at the hands of pagans and churchmen alike; both would make it a holy day and a holiday. Yet, at the heart of it, always at the heart, the Spirit remained constant to the true believers-and not only on the 25th of December, but through ALL the years.

Bill (uninterested): I know all these things, I've seen A Christmas Carol. You don't have to bother me with all the-

Bartholomew: I do, your attitude compels me to. (motions Bill to follow him) Come there is more to learn...

Scene 4: Christmas in the Castle

(Medieval music begins to play as the curtains open again. The backdrop is the interior of a majestic castle filled with knights, ladies, musicians, and many other royal folk. There are also tables filled with food to feed so many. While the music still plays, the people either have conversations or simply dance. Bill and Bartholomew appear from stage left. Bill still remains uninterested while Bartholomew seems excited.)

Bartholomew (surprised at seeing the food): What a feast! (examines each dish) Stuffed pike, jelly, roast porpois, boar, smelt crayfish, (notices a new dish) and-and what's this? (takes a taste and smiles): Ahhhh, a bowl of wassel. (looks at Bill quite strange) What's wrong, Bill? Never seen a Christmas like this before?

Bill (acting smart): Of course, this is exactly how I used to do it when I was a child.

Bartholomew: Then, you must've been born a long, long time ago. Your modern age knows nothing of celebrating Christmas like this.

Bill: I'm not impressed. (shows his hand to the people) THEY don't have a tree either.

Bartholomew: Christmas trees as you know them haven't caught on yet.

Bill: That's no excuse.

Bartholomew: What did you expect? One of your plastic trees with electric lights? Aluminum icicles with a revolving star at the top. Department stores haven't been invented yet.

Bill (shocked): What? Christmas without department stores? That's blasphemous.

Bartholomew (calms him down): Just watch. With the activities surrounding Christmas here, they wouldn't have time for such nonsense!

(Music for "On This Chi-Sa-Mus Day" begins as the Lord of the House comes in)

Bartholomew: The Lord of the House returns from the hunt!

Bill (not amused): A hunt? This isn't Easter.

Bartholomew (explaining): Many of the nobles would go boar hunting on Christmas Morn out 'til the Christmas worship. (sternly at Bill) Cut the wisecracks and watch!

Bill: Won't they be upset that we'd be wandering around their house while they were gone?

Bartholomew: They can't see us, we're strictly observers.

Lord: Come in, come in, the table is spread and the festivities are about to begin!

_Oh noel, sing we noel! Oh, here the angels sing!_  
_Noel, sing we noel! Glad tidings now we bring!_

_Men: Noel, sing we noel! Oh, here thee what we say! Noel, sing we noel on this Chri-sa-mus Day!_  
_ Women: Noel, sing noel! Here thee what we say! Noel, sing we noel on this Chri-sa-mus Day!_

_(Verse 1)_  
_Female Noble: A child, this day is born, _  
_ a child of high renown._  
_ Most worthy of a scepter, _  
_ a scepter and a crown!_  
_(Chorus)_  
_Men and Women: Oh noel, sing we noel! Oh, here the angels sing!_  
_Noel, sing we noel! Glad tidings now we bring!_

_Men: Noel, sing we noel! Oh, here thee what we say! Noel, sing we noel on this Chri-sa-mus Day!_  
_ Women: Noel, sing noel! Here thee what we say! Noel, sing we noel on this Chri-sa-mus Day!_

_(Verse 2)_  
_Male Musician (playing a lute): To whom the angels spoke,_  
_ "Oh, be not afraid!_  
_ Be glad, poor blessed shepherds_  
_ And do not be dismayed!"_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_(Verse 3)_  
_Men: With spices and with gold,_  
_ three wise men followed far._  
_ They found the Holy Child_  
_ by following His Star!_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_(Verse 4)_  
_Women: Behold the infant King_  
_ in this Nativity_  
_ sent from the Holy God_  
_ to set the sinners free!_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_(The people start to dance to the tune majestically)_

_(Repeat Chorus one more time)_

_Men and Women: On this Chri-sa-mus Day!_

(Music ends)

Noble (coming in from stage right): My Lord, the knights are ready!

Lord (with joy): Wonderful! (to everyone) To the courtyards! It's time for the tournaments!

(Reprise as everyone begins to leave except Bill and Bartholomew)

Bill (finally interested): Tournaments?

Bartholomew: Jousting, spear throwing, races; a public test of valor and honor on the part of the knights-it too was part of the grand year of Christmas. Never again would the world celebrate Christmas as they did at this time. Such zest! Such spirit!

Bill (eager to go): Well, let's go and see!

Bartholomew: No! Our time here is finished.

Bill: But I want to see the tournaments!

Bartholomew: There's too much left for us to do. Come.

Bill (disappointed and angry as curtains close): Spoil sport.

Bartholomew (raising an eyebrow and smiling): Ooh, now you want to get involved too eh? What about the pile of accounts on the table? I thought it was so urgent that you get back to it.

Bill (remembering his work): Well, it is, but...*sigh* Alright, let's go back. Wake me up, I don't need to see anymore of this. All this celebrating is fine, but I don't live in the Middle Ages-fact is I wouldn't want to! Maybe they know how to throw a big bash Of Christmas, but it wasn't anything special the rest of the time.

Bartolomew (agreeing): Nor would I say that it was. Every age has its problems, it's tradgedies, but Christmas should take us out to their reach. For just one day out of a year, can't we glance beyond our temporal mortal lives and looked to the One who died that we might have eternal life? (pointing at him) That's something you forgotten, Bill.


	6. Ryan Thomas Cat

After the practice, Fifi and Furrball left ACME Loo that afternoon to go to the doctor's for getting their flu shots. As soon, as they went through the halls to find their waiting room, they passed one hospital bed and saw someone very familiar to them. It was Calamity Coyote and he sat up straight and looked very stiff.  
"Hey Cal." greeeted Furrball. "You here to get a flu shot too?"  
Other than being a kid genius, Calamity can either hold up a sign or just recently, use sign language. So, he signed, "No, not really. I'm here because I'm gonna get an anesthetic."  
"Annie who?" asked Fifi.  
"Anesthetic. That means I'm gonna be knocked out."  
"What for?"  
"Well..." shrugged Calamity. "During practice, you know I'm one of the soldiers heading under Hamton who's the captain and I was testing out the shotguns."  
"Oh." replied Furrball. "That makes sense, it is good to check on a couple of things once in a while. But what does that have to do with you being here?"  
"Well, I was walking to my dressing room while having a look at one, but I didn't see where I was going and I tripped, the gun flew in the air, and..."  
"Vous saw your shotgun fly?" asked Fifi.  
"Yeah, and I heard it."  
"You heard it?" asked a confused Furrball.  
"And I felt it!" Calamity's two friends were surprised; he got shot!  
"Wait, you felt it? Calamity, are you okay? Where did you..."  
"Let's just say bud that uh..." Calamity looked behind him. "I uh..." He looked again and shrugged, "I can't sit down too good right now." Fifi and Furrball looked behind Calamity and turned back in disgust.  
Fifi chirped up: "Calamity, you've been shot!"  
"In the kazoo!" Calamity signed painfully.  
"Oh man!" Furrball exclaimed looking behind Calamity again.  
"Don't worry, once the anesthetic pulls through I won't feel a thing."  
"Well, get better soon, man." The skunk and cat left the room...still in disgust.

"Wow." Furrball was beginning to feel overwhelmed. "I've been through a lot of rough times, but not like that."  
"C'mon," Fifi then said. "He'll be just fine. Besides, we've got, how you say, other  
feesh to fry."  
"You're right. Okay, I guess we outta..." Furrball didn't look where he was going and ran into a file cabinet and folders were flying all over the place. "The minute I said that, I knew I was going for it." Fifi helped him up while picking up a few files on the floor.  
Furrball still had one more file stuck to his face, but when Fifi tried to take it out, he waved his hands to keep hers away.  
"Furrball," said Fifi looking quite annoyed. "We have to put zat last one back."  
"Wait, hold on." replied Furrball. He was beginning to feel a slight pain in his head.  
Immediately, he began to see something in his own head: a young blue cat whom he never met, walking to a store to get something. Then, there was a fire erupting at an apartment.

"What eez it?" Fifi grabbed the file and saw the name on the birth certificate who'sparent names have been ripped out. "Ryan Thomas Cat? What about him?"  
"I don't know. It seems as though when I saw that name, my brain goes out of control. As in I know him."  
"Maybe zis Ryan Thomas knows about your family before vous were an orphan."  
"Maybe so...I wonder-" Furrball turned to leave, but was grabbed by Fifi. "What is it?"  
"We have to take our flu shots first." Fifi responded.  
"Oh yeah." Furrball moaned.


	7. Searching for Ryan Thomas

The two soon headed out, having their conversation while walking down the sidewalk.  
"Do vous really know anytheeng about zis Ryan Thomas?" asked Fifi.  
"Well, it's not like I exactly know him, it's just that when I first saw that name, I might have saw a vision in my head."  
"What was eet?"  
"I think I saw him when he first went into a jewelry store, looking for something important. The sign looked like a big snowflake that has a diamond like design."  
"Ze Glacier Jewelry Store? OK, let's start our search zhere." Fifi and Furrball headed to their destination. It was half a block down from ACME Loo and sure enough, the sign above the store door matched Furrball's description. Inside were not only a wide variety of rare and hard to find jewels around the world, there was also a clerk examining the new delivery of jewels sent to him.  
"Hello sir." greeted Furrball.  
"Oh hello, sonny." responded the clerk, he was an eagle with a bright blue tuxedo and reading glasses. "What can I do for you two?"  
"Well," began Fifi. "We were kinda wondereeng eef vous have heard of someone named Ryan Thomas."  
"Ryan Thomas? Well, I do remember when I was younger, he looked a lot like you (referring to Furrball). He wanted to look for a special ring for a young girl he loves, it was possible he either wanted to marry or it was for another occasion. It was supposed to be a pink Argyle diamond ring for he says that it was the girl's favorite color and it matched her fur entirely. Unfortunately, we told him we didn't have it for we just sold the last one and won't get it until next month. That's why he went to the Diamondback Jewelry Department. We have a new batch here now, but it is very pricy as it is rare."  
"OK." said Furrball. "Thank you sir."  
"No problem."

The Diamondback Jewelry Department wasn't far, it was just two blocks away from the Glacier Jewelry Store. The skunk and cat entered the store and it was immensely packed with information about the kinds of diamonds and jewels they had. The clerk there was a vulture with a bright purple tuxedo and square glasses.  
"Hello kids. Anything I can do for ya?"  
"Yeah." responded an anxious Furrball. "The clerk at the Glacier Jewelry Store said  
that a guy named Ryan Thomas wanted to get something here."  
The clerk thought hard to remember and then he said, "Oh yes! Ryan Thomas. He said that  
he wanted to get a pink Argyle diamond ring, since you know it's one of the most rare and valuable diamonds in the world. We had a small supply of it, so I put one diamond to good use. He's a very good fellow he is."  
"We can see zat." said Fifi.  
"He also said that he'll see to the pastor at once to plan a future wedding for him and his lover, perhaps he knows about Ryan in that old church."  
"Maybe." thought Furrball. After saying thanks, Fifi and Furrball headed to the church down the road.

It was getting dark, so they have to hurry. The pastor was named Victor Stronel and he was a black panther. He was just getting ready to leave to prepare for his holiday message after assisting the other members in decorating the interior.  
"Excuse me? Pastor?" asked Furrball as he almost missed him.  
The pastor turned to see the two kids. "Yes?"  
"We hope we're not wasting your time at the moment, but we're wondering if you have ever heard of someone named Ryan Thomas?"  
"Ryan Thomas? Yes... He came to me once. He was a good friend of mine since he's a brave and strong lad. He wanted to arrange a marriage to a girl he knows. He was 18, but he wanted to propose to her as soon as possible."  
"Did he have an occupation?" asked Furrball.  
"Yes, he was the son of a tailor who dearly loved to put his thoughts into actions. Although he loved to make clothes for the homeless or even make quilts for those who are cold, he mostly enjoys working with ribbons."  
"Ribbons?" Furrball was surprised, Ryan Thomas likes ribbons as much as he does!  
"Indeed, my good fellow. It's natural to us felines that we have a tendency to play with long objects, such as yarn, spaghetti, and even ribbons."  
Fifi then asked, "Did he also say the name of ze person who he wanted to marwy?"  
"Yes, but I have to look and see because it has been a long time since I heard about Ryan Thomas." Mr. Stronel looked into his own book of past marriages until he found what he was looking for. The name Ryan Thomas was shone and the name of his lover too...Elizabeth Cat.

Later that night while walking back to the Cadillac, Furrball began pondering to himself.  
"If Ryan Thomas works in the tailor shop 4 blocks from my old alley home, then maybe his lover isn't far...Hey Fifi."  
"Yeah." said Fifi looking lovingly in Furrball's eyes.  
"I never really thought that we could find out alot about this Ryan Thomas fellow."  
"Oui. And maybe when we find zis Elizabeth, we can find ze answer about your family.  
"Yeah, you're right." Furrball turned back to his thoughts and remembered that Mrs. Cat also had a ribbon and there was a glimpse of pink from her right hand. Maybe SHE knows something about Furrball's parents and possible siblings. He turned back to Fifi to tell about his thoughts, but she wasn't beside him, she was gone!  
"Fifi!" called out Furrball. "Fifi, where are you?" Suddenly, he felt two big hands grab him from behind and pulled him into a dark alley. He soon found himself back against a wall.  
He heard a voice say, "Long time no see, chump." Furrball gasped as he saw who it was:  
it was the two cat bullies that have been chasing him around in the episode "Aroma Amore"!


	8. Fight for Flight!

The big cat spoke up first: "You're really clever in putting us up as skunks and getting us chased by that girlfriend you're with."  
The second cat added, "Yeah, you ruined our fun, but now that we have you, revenge will be sweet."  
"Any last requests before you're run to the ground?" Furrball smiled and nodded in response and he pointed straight. The other cats looked and saw no one, but before their heads turned, Furrball took out an airhorn and blew it right in their ears. The two cat bullies covered their ears real hard, while Furrball ran to get to Fifi. She, meanwhile, was brought in by someone she once dated: the Hollywood hotshot, Johnny Pew.

"Hey, babe. Did you miss me?" Before Fifi could respond, he put his hand over her mouth. "I knew you wouldn't. I thought you enjoyed seeing me the first time, but you didn't seem to enjoy it. When word got out that I got kicked out and brought as a pet, my reputation was nearly in shambles!  
"Vous deedn't even care about moi," Fifi said looking sternly at him. "You only cared about yourself and you gave away my autograph!"  
"C'mon, babe." responded Johnny. "That's just how it is. After you're tired with one date and want to try another, you gotta figure out a way to dump them and still be famous. It's the way Hollywood works, baby. You can't satisfy everyone. And now that I got those two cats  
to mingle with your boyfriend for a while, nothing can stand in my way in my path for vengeance." It was obvious that he had it with Fifi and he now was willing to get rid of her once and for all. But then he got a loud buzz in the ear, as Furrball came just in time and blew his airhorn. Johnny immediately let go of Fifi as he covered his ears from the blare.  
"Furrball!" Fifi exclaimed as she came and hugged him real tight. "Eet's good to see you, but what weell we do now? These guys weell keell us for sure."  
"Here." said Furrball handing Fifi two paintcans of black and white. "We have to make a switch." Fifi ran to the two cats while Furrball had to tangle with Johnny Pew.  
"So, you're the one?" Johnny said as he rubbed his blown ear. "Well, this outta be fun."

While the cat bullies were still dazed after being blown in the ear, Fifi immediately painted them in the exact same skunk colors as Furrball put them in before. Then, she did her daily routine in meeting a boy.  
"Ooh la la!" she cried. "Eet looks like ze two hunks want anozher round of moi!"  
The two cats looked at her in shock and started running for their lives. Once again, they were desperate to get away from her.

Meanwhile, Furrball kept jumping on different trashbins to get away from Johnny's punches and tiring him out.  
"Quit screwing around, dirtbag. Come on, face me like a man!"  
"My pleasure." Furrball smirked. "Let me show ya how it's done." He immediately headbutted into the skunk's chest and began to throw quicker punches from his little paws and rammed him against the wall. Johnny Pew got hit hard but he chuckled and said, "Not bad, kid. Now, it's my turn!" With that, he would give a bigger punch to Furrball and would rough him up more while the cat tried to resist the pain inflicted to him and dodge his moves.

The cat bullies soon came to the local car wash and in no time at all, they got themselves clean. But they were in for an even bigger surprise! Fifi was waiting for them on the other side and she looked at them quite sternly.  
"Uh, h-h-hi." quivered the bigger cat. "Uh, sorry to lead you in a big misunderstanding the first time, but it was an accident that we got ourselves to look like skunks. Heh, heh."  
The violet skunk began to walk closer to them while the cats took a few steps back. "Really, we mean it. You're really cute and all, but I think it's better to..." In that moment, they got sprayed. "OH YUCK!"

Back in the alley, the fighting raged on and both Johnny Pew and Furrball were getting tired out.  
"Not bad." commented Johnny. "For a cat; now let's see how you deal with THIS!" He immediately grabbed his tail and unleashed his putrid spray to the little blue cat. But through the green smoke, he could hear the cat giggling to himself.  
"Maybe I forgot to tell ya." said Furrball. "Ever since I met Fifi, I got used to this stuff." The cat took a deep breath and blew the putrid odor back to Johnny! The skunk found himself coughing in disgust.  
"Oh man! This is so humiliating!" Then he felt one punch spinning him around, then another forcing him to go face down, then finally a kick from behind sending him to the trash bin. Furrball felt victorious to his win and finally caught up with Fifi. They both panted and were relieved that Johnny Pew and the cat bullies weren't anywhere close to them.

"Man, that was close!" Furrball happily wheezed.  
"Too close!" responded Fifi still panting.  
"Are you two alright?" asked a voice from the shadows. It belonged to a 19-year old dark blue cat. She was dressed in jean pants, white converse shoes, and an open plaid collared shirt with a black T-shirt underneath. "You need to be careful with punks like those in the streets, man."  
"Vous seen them too?" asked Fifi quite surprised.  
"Yeah, I did. Name's Terry. I'm a private eye in the ACME Police Department. I'm always on the lookout in tracking thugs and making sure that younger ones like you don't become their personal punching bags."  
"Hey uh, Terry." said Furrball. "I know about the streets very well and the possible dangers that can be faced. I know I can take care of myself."  
"Many others like you said that line, but all the same they soon got what came for them."  
While Furrball was thinking about what Terry said, Fifi spoke up: "Zay Mademoiselle Terry, do vous know where zhe ACME Junkyard eez from here?"  
"Y'mean the one with the big red Cadillac? Yeah, you just turn right and head straight. It's on your left; be careful out there."  
"Thanks." responded Furrball. But as soon as the two left the teenaged cat behind, he began to have another strange feeling inside his own head.


	9. The Geek meets the Beauty

It was 4 days before Christmas and there was a lot of hustling and bustling to get ready for the dress rehearsal before the day of performance on December 24. Furrball and Calamity got together to take a final look at their lines before going out on stage.  
Furrball said to his friend, "Okay, Cal. Remember, you need to only blast down the doors when the preacher is done saying "This man shall be the peace", got it?"  
Calamity's sign read, "Sure, I can do that. I just need to find a way to get my soldiers sneak in to the front unnoticed and ram our way in." But then, he flipped over his sign. "But at the moment, I need a drink. Sometimes, trying to act gruff and mean though I can't speak yet makes my throat feel a little dry."  
"I see." said Furrball. "Well, you better hurry, we got five minutes." With that, Calamity walked to the refreshment stand to get a gatorade. The flavors that were seen were Fruit Punch, Orange, Grape, Blueberry, and Pink Lemonade. The coyote picked up an orange and went on his way to his dressing room. But suddenly while walking back, he turned the corner and bumped into someone before hitting the floor. He was dazed for a while, but soon regained consciousness and saw something he didn't expect. The person that he bumped into was a light purple female skunk dressed as an angel; her radiant beauty made the grey coyote's heart pump wildly.  
"Sorry." the skunk said. "I didn't see vous zhere. I was just getting to my dressing room."  
Calamity, while putting a hand over his heart, held up a sign that said, "It's alright, it was my fault actually. I kinda have to be more careful with those corners."  
"Eet's alright here too. By ze way, I'm Cosette. I've been called by my couseen, Fifi, zat I waz needed for zis play."  
"Well, nice to meet you, Cosette." Calamity felt like melting when she said that name.  
"I'm Calamity Coyote."  
"Well, nice to meet you too. I better be on my way. Talk to you later!" As she left to go to her dressing room, Calamity began to grow hot as though he thought he saw Heaven right before his eyes.  
He was finally broken off from the trance when he heard Furrball shout, "Calamity! What are you still doing here? We're gonna be up soon!" Without hesitation, Calamity finished his drink, got dressed into his soldier outfit, and headed to the stage.


	10. A Time for Christmas part 2a

Scene 5: How Christmas Went Dark

(The curtains open and the scene shows the interior of a small church in England with little light and many people in ragged clothes are seated including the pastor)

(Music for "A Little Town of Bethlehem" Hymnal Version begins)

Bill (surprised at the darkness around him): What now? Why is it...so dark?

Bartholomew (with sadness): Because...Christmas WENT dark.

Bill (surprised): Huh?

Bartholomew: As time went on, the festivities got out of hand. Many forgot what they were celebrating. Rememberance of Christ got swallowed up by excessiveness. People used Christmas as an excuse for the wrong things. There were indulgences of all kinds, even riots.

Bill (wisecracking): Sounds like one of our office parties.

Bartholomew: It became a mockery of what it was supposed to be. Church leaders grew intolerant of it, and in the enthusiasm of their good intentions, they almost destroyed the season altogether.

Townspeople: _O little town of Bethlehem,_  
_ how still we see thee lie;_  
_ above thy deep and dreamless sleep_  
_ the silent stars go by._  
_ Yet in thy dark streets shineth_  
_the everlasting light;_  
_ the hopes and fears of all the years_  
_ are met in thee tonight._

_ How silently, how silently,_  
_ the wondrous gift is given;_  
_ so God imparts to human hearts_  
_ the blessings of his heaven._  
_ No ear may hear his coming,_  
_ but in this world of sin,_  
_ where meek souls will receive him, still_  
_ the dear Christ enters in._

Bill (observing): This isn't so bad.

Bartholomew (shot a look in saying "Be quiet".): Hush and watch.

Bill (looks at Bartholomew): But I thought you said the season was almost destroyed. (looks again at the townspeople) These people seemed very caught up and-

Bartholomew (already irritated): WATCH!

Pastor (reading from Micah 5:2-5): "But thou, Bethlehem Ephratah, though thou be little among the thousands of Judah, yet out of thee shall he come forth unto me that is to be ruler in Israel; whose goings forth have been from of old, from everlasting. Therefore will he give them up, until the time that she which travaileth hath brought forth: then the remnant of his brethren shall return unto the children of Israel. And he shall stand and feed in the strength of the LORD, in the majesty of the name of the LORD his God; and they shall abide: for now shall he be great unto the ends of the earth. And this man shall be the peace..." (suddenly the door was broken open and the townspeople were shocked and scared as troops began to come in)

(Note: Calamity is lip syncing with another person)

Troop Leader (coming in with the rest, enraged): Why on this day, the 25th of December, a day that is NOT the Sabbath, do you hold services?

Pastor (questioning): Is it not against the law to hold prayer services?

Troop Leader (in a mocking then serious tone): "Prayer services." And who is it that you pray for on this odd day? Do you pray for Charles Stuart?

Pastor (answering wisely): Not only for Charles Stuart, but for all Christian kings, princes, and governors.

Troop Leader: Then in doin' so, you pray for the King of Spain as well, who is our enemy! You pray TREASON!

Young Woman (the daughter of the pastor who looks a lot like Mary): Eet eez not true!

Pastor (looking to her and trying to reassure her): Hush, daughter.

Troop Leader: Then speak the truth! This is not "merely" a prayer service, but a service for Christmas and a sacrilege as well.

Pastor (begging): This is not a sacrilege! We are giving thanks for the birth of His Son!

Troop Leader: Why, contrary to the ordinance made, do you observe such a superstitious time as the Nativity? It is a pagan holiday and outlawed.

Pastor: It is the birth of our Savior...and to be honored.

Troop Leader (pointing directly at him): You will stop this ignorant ceremony and go your separate ways!

Pastor (standing strong): I will not!

Troop Leader (moves closer): Then, we defy you to continue.

Pastor (not giving up and looking to the townspeople): I will read Scripture. (John 1:1-3) "In the beginning was the Word..."

Troop Leader (tries to stop the pastor while he is still reading and moves closer): Stop! Do you force me to take action? We cannot tolerate this sacrilege!

Pastor (still reading): "...The same was in the beginning with God."

Troop Leader (moves closer as the troops go behind the pastor): Cease! I order you in the name of the law!

Pastor (still reading despite the consequences that will come): "...and without him was not any thing made that was made."

Troop Leader (shouting in order): GUARDS! (Troops strike the pastor in the back with the back of their guns)

Young Woman (trying to save the pastor but is blocked by the other guards, tears are spilling from her eyes): FAHZAIR!

Bill (shocked at what he's seeing): Mary! (Troops bring the pastor to the ground, Bill steps in) NO! (the crowd gasps at hearing the voice though they can't see Bill, Bartholomew pulls him away)

Troop Leader (looking around in suspicion): Who said that? Who called out? (looking to the crowd)

Bill: I did. You can't do this, it's wrong.

Bartholomew: They can't hear you.

Troop Leader (walking down the aisle and looking at each row sternly): Who said that? Who spoke? (grabs one man from an aisle) TELL ME!

Man: I-I don't know! It came from back there, came from nowhere!

Bill (looking at the troop leader): They heard me shout. (looks at Bartholomew in confusion) I thought you said they couldn't hear us.

Bartholomew (confused as well): Hmm, I don't know. That's never happened before.

Troop Leader (ordering the troops): Bring them to the prison, we'll discuss this matter and turn them over to the majesty. (troops rounded the townspeople including the pastor and they begin walking to stage left) It's the work of demons!

Bartholomew (glaring at the troop leader as he walks away too): Demons? Huh! He's got a lot of nerve.

Bill (looks to the crowd as they leave): What'll happen to Mary? I mean, them.

Bartholomew (looks to Bill): Fortunately, they'll only be fine THIS time.

Bill (looks to Bartholomew as the curtain closes): I don't get it. They weren't rioting or indulging themselves, it was just a little service.

Bartholomew (looks down): *sigh* The innocent suffer with the guilty. (looks up at Bill) Christmas was outlawed for all, it was to become a season like any other season, a day like any other day. (pointing at Bill) You'd have liked that I suppose, just think of all the work you could've done.


	11. A Time for Christmas part 2b

Scene 6: A Christmas through Poverty

Bill (ponders and looks at Bartholomew had said): So what happened next? Christmas didn't STAY outlawed.

Bartholomew: As is true of so many edicts and ordinances of men, the Christmas Spirit lived on in spite of them. Powers changed, the government came and went, and the desire for Christmas returned. The Christmas tree as you know it began to catch on, and was set in the middle of a table covered with garland and greenery, small homeade toys and ornaments, sometimes fruit, ginerbread, and always with candles. There was everything and more, everyone left themselves complete abandonment to mirth and good fellowship, bringing together both peasant and lord and blending all ranks in one warm generous flow of joy and kindness. (goes near Bill and looks straight ahead and uses his hands for picturing) Imagine the crackling fire, the carols sung, the holly and the mistletoe, the goose and the Christmas pudding.

(As he is talking, the cutrains open to show the interior of an old orphanage in England, filled with orphaned children who are musty and wearing ragged clothes and are fast asleep.)

Bill (looks around as Bartholomew is talking): OK, OK, you make it sound good, but where is it? It looks like something from Dickens.

(Music for "I Had a Dream" begins and the tune is very similar to "No Time for Love")

Bartholomew (looks around): Hmm, you're close.

Bill (wisecracking): Oh, does that mean Scrooge will be showing up soon?

Bartholomew: Scrooge was fictional, but THIS is not. Yet ironically, it was good that Scrooge DID show up. His fictional conversion rekindle the Christmas Spirit in his time. In an age of industrial revolution and technological change, Scrooge helped remind his people that Christmas needed to be celebrated, and it takes a changed heart to do it properly. Dickens made that very clear in his "Christmas Carol", and a changed heart can overcome anything...(sees a girl named Julia who looks a lot like Jenny, not asleep but is dreaming; Bartholomew shows his hand to her) even poverty. (both watch and the focus is on the girl now)

Julia: _I had a dream, a dream of Christmas_  
_ that in the light of early morning, all was new._  
_ My world was changed, my hope had wings to fly._  
_ Is what I feel in my heart real? Could it be true?_

Allen (played by Lil Sneezer, joining her): _Is there something I can't see_  
_ that tells me where to start_  
_ looking for a miracle_  
_ to heal my broken heart?_

Julia and Allen: _I had a dream, a dream of Christmas_  
_ that in the light of early morning, all was new._  
_ My world was changed, my hope had wings to fly._  
_ Is what I feel in my heart real? Could it be true?_

(Allen goes back to sleep and an elderly man comes in. His name was Louis and he was the owner of the orphanage. Though he walked with a cane, he was kindhearted and always had an encouraging smile.)

Master Louis: Good morning, children.

Children (waking up slowly and moaning and groaning): Good morning, Master Louis.

Master Louis (chuckles): And a very Merry Christmas to you all. (Children moan and groan in response, they didn't feel like celebrating Christmas) It is Christmas, you know. (Children have the same response as they agreed with him and he was puzzled by all this) Why so many gloomy faces? We should be making merry!

Jane: Yes, sir. We know it's Christmas, sir, but...

Master Louis: But what, Jane? Speak up, my girl.

Gwendyln: What she means is, sir, what do we have make it merry?

Master Louis: Oh, ho, ho! Well now that's a good question, Gwendyln, but... (thinks for a minute and points his finger up in having an idea) Say, I'll tell what we don't have to make us merry; to celebrate the occasion, I have decided to suspend ALL work for the day! (all the children cheers in joy)

Jonathan: You mean, sir, no chores?

Master Louis: No chores, Jonathan.

Edgar: No schoolwork, sir?

Master Louis: That's right, Edgar.

Sarah (with hope): Even arithmetic, sir?

Master Louis (giggles): Even arithmetic, Sarah.

Sarah (with relief and placing the back of her hand over her head): Oh thank you, sir. Arithmetic gives me an edache. (she means "a headache")

Master Louis (chuckles at Sarah's humor): We will make it a day to celebrate! First, we will have breakfast. (Children moan again) And then, a small worship service to wish our Lord a most happy birthday. And then...SLEDDING! (Children cheer again)

Jane (questioning): But, how can we do this after breakfast when we...well...

Gwendyln (finishing): When we have no food FOR breakfast?

Edgar: Oh Gweny, you're such a sourpuss.

Master Louis (calming them down): Now, now, we must have faith, children.

Sarah: Can't eat no fife, sir.

Master Louis: God has provided us still now, He will continue to do so. I'm most sure!

David (upset): Yeah, and I suppose that's why He made us all orphans: to celebrate Christmas like this!

Louis (directly): Now David, I will not have such talk, not on this of all days. You could be in the mines or the factories!

Allen: Aye, I was living on the street before Master Louis finded me.

Julia: Yes, we ought to be grateful for what we do have.

Master Louis (agreeing with Allen): Hm, our faith should be strong regardless of the situation. Come, children, let's sing a song for Christmas morning. (Children start coming to him) Perhaps if we sing a song of praise loud and heartly, the Lord will be so impressed that He can't help but send us breakfast, (music for "With a Little Bit of Faith" begins) knowing that we will eat to His glory and spend the day celebrating His generosity, eh?

_With..a...little bit of faith, we can do it._ (chuckles)  
_With a little bit of hope, come what may._  
_And no matter what the test, we'll make it through it._  
_It's not hard to see the answer's on its way!_

(points at David) _With a little bit of faith,_

David (standing up: _We can do it!_

Master Louis: That's better! (points at Gwendyln) _With a little bit of hope,_

Gwendyln (also standing up): _Come what may!_

Master Louis (with joy): I think she's got it!

David and Gwendyln: _And no matter what the test, we'll make it through it._

Master Louise: Tell me why!

David and Gwendyln: _It's not hard to see the answer's on its way!_

Master Louis (raises his arms up): Everybody!

Children (stands up with confidence and looking at each other from side to side): _With a little bit of faith, we can do it._  
_ With a little bit of hope, come what may._  
_ And no matter what the test, we'll make it through it._  
_ It's not hard to see the answer's on its way!_

Julia (goes up in front, picturing with her hands): _A stocking full of candy!_

Gwendyln (does the same): _A package with a bow!_

Jonathan (marches to the front and then showing his hand across): _An army of toy soldiers all-in-a-row!_

Jane (skipping): _A pony with a ribbon!_

Sarah (pretending to lift a hat in the air and riding): _A ranger on the sleigh!_

Children (rests their heads on one hand and then shrug): _We might as well keep dreaming, we won't get it anyway!_ (but still, they have confidence as they continue skipping and dancing)

_With a little bit of faith, we can do it._  
_With a little bit of hope, come what may._  
_And no matter what the test, we'll make it through it._  
_It's not hard to see the answer's on its way!_

Allen (galloping): _A carriage with a horseman!_

Gwendylyn (acting pretty): _A velvet dressed in red!_

David (spreading his arms out): _A mansion full of money!_

Sarah (points at David): _I'll have just what he said!_

Julia (pretending to put a crown on her head): _A crown that's made of silver!_

Jane (showing her hand across): _A castle by the sea!_

Children (making one hand like a telephone and then pretending to drink tea): _The King and Queen will call and will ask me up for tea!_ (continue the jubilee)

_With a little bit of faith, we can do it._  
_With a little bit of hope, come what may._  
_And no matter what the test, we'll make it through it._  
_It's not hard to see the answer's on its way!_

(Master Louis then leads the children in a little march around the orphanage, jumping from the stairs, hopping over the benches, and even flipping from their beds. Then the children hold hands together and circle around Master Louis)

Master Louis (with children; slow at first then faster): _With..a..little bit of faith, we can do it._ (We can do it!)  
_With a little bit of hope, come what may._  
_ And no matter what the test, we'll make it through it._  
_ It's not hard to see the answer's on its way!_  
_ It's not hard-to-see-the-an-swer's-on-it's way!_ (music ends)

(Music for the "Reprise" begins as children try to look around for food, but are a little disappointed)

Edgar (looking at Master Louis): I don't see no food.

David (being doubtful now): I guess we go hungry for Christmas.

Master Louis (encouraging them): Come on! _With a little bit of faith we can do it._ Sing it with me!  
(Children joining in) _With a little bit of hope, come what may._

Children: _And no matter what the test, we'll make it through it._  
_ It's not hard to see the answer's-_

Bill and Bartholomew (Bill dresses up as Father Christmas): Merry Christmas!

Children (in surprise and joy): Father Christmas!

Master Louis (raises his arms in joy): Just in time!

(As music continues to play until the end, the children all run to the two men and they both handed out toys from their sacks and brought out trays of food. The children spin around an jump for joy with the gifts they received and thanked both Bill and Bartholomew before running off. Master Louis then comes to Bartholomew with happiness)

Master Louis (shakes Bartholomew's hand): Oh Bartholomew, my good friend, you are a messenger from God Himself! It would be a frightfully dismall Christmas if you hadn't come along.

Bartholomew (chuckles): Oh, we're glad to be of service!

Master Louis: You make holidays so special for the children...and for me as well. I don't what I would do without you. (to Bill) And thank you, Father Christmas.

Bill (imitating Santa): Oh Ho Ho!

Bartholomew (amused): Wrong character. (all three laugh)

Master Louis: You've made the children so very happy, they are often forgotten at times of year such as this. Will you stay for breakfast?

Bill (interested): Sure, what are you having?

Master Louis (with a laugh): A hot bowl of gruel!

Bill (grossed out): Uhhhh, I better pass. I gotta stick to my diet.

Bartholomew (adding): We must be running along. We have a great distance to go.

Master Louis (understanding): Well, y-you are more than welcome to stay. I-I'd be very happy to-

Sarah (running to him and Master Louis turns to her): Master Louis, come quick! Jim hit Robert on the head with his toy soldier

Master Louis (chuckling as he goes with her): Oh, goodness! That just won't do for Christmas Day!

Bill (chuckling as he watches them go): That was fun. (turning to Bartholomew) Did you see the looks on their faces when we came through the door?

Bartholomew (smiling): Yes, yes, I did.

Bill (looking over his outfit): They really thought I was Father Christmas. (with thought) You know, it gave me a good feeling doing that. (starting to remember something)

Bartholomew (looking at him strangely): Something wrong?

Bill (looking back at Bartholomew): I um, I was just thinking about some carolers who were collecting money for orphans...I should've given them something.


	12. A Time for Christmas part 2c

Bartholomew (motions Bill to follow him): Follow me, we have one more stop. Except for a few modifications the way people celebrate Christmas in the 21st century isn't much different than the Victorian Christmas. The tree...mistletoe...presents...so much of it is unchanged!

Scene 7: As Time Went On...

(Music for "Christmas Through All Time Medley" begins. Each group of singers have the spotlight on them when they sing and slowly dim as the next group comes up, and the light shines on them and so on. "()" means that the other singers are joining the soloist)

Victorian Carolers: _Here we come a-caroling among the leaves so green;_  
_ Here we come a-wand'ring so fair to be seen. _  
_ Love and joy come to you._  
_ And a Merry Christmas too._  
_ And God bless you and send you a Happy New Year. _  
_ And God send you a Happy New Year._

Men: _We are not daily beggars that beg from door to door._  
_ But we are neighbors' children whom you have seen before. _  
All: _Love and joy come to you._  
_ And a Merry Christmas too._  
_ And God bless you and send you a Happy New Year. _  
_ And God send you a Happy New Year._

1920's Lounge Singers: _Go, tell it on the mountain_  
_ Over the hills and everywhere_  
_ Go, tell it on the mountain_  
_ That Jesus Christ is born_

Soloist: _While shepherds kept their watching (watching)_  
_ Over silent flocks by night _  
_ (over si - lent flocks-by-night)_  
_ Behold throughout the heavens_  
_ There shone a holy light_

All: _Go, tell it on the mountain_  
_ Over the hills and everywhere_  
_ Go, tell it on the mountain_  
_ That Jesus Christ is born_  
_ That Jesus Christ is born!_

50's Blues Singers: _I heard the bells on Christmas Day_  
_ Their old familiar carols play_  
_ And wild and sweet the words repeat_  
_ Of peace on Earth, good will to men_

Soloist: _'Til ringing (ringing), singing (singing) on-its way, _  
_ (ringing-singing-on-its-way)_  
All: _The world revolved from night to day, _  
_ A voice, a chime, a chant sublime, _  
_ Of peace on earth, good will to men!_

(There now is a Hawaiian band here)

Female Islander (playing the guitar): _The Virgin Mary had a baby boy _  
Male Islander (playing the bongos): _The Virgin Mary had a baby boy_  
Both: _The Virgin Mary had a baby boy_  
_ And they said that His name was Jesus._

_ He came from the glory_  
_ He came from the glorious kingdom_  
_ He came from the glory_  
_ He came from the glorious kingdom_  
_ Oh yes, believer!_  
_ Oh true, believer!_  
_ He came from the glory_  
_ He came from the glorious kingdom._

(In this final section, the scene takes place in the church where Mary is going to sing while Jenny does ballet gracefully as an angel)

Mary: _O Holy night, the stars are brightly shining._  
_ It is the night of our dear Saviour's birth._  
_ Long lay the world in sin and error pining,_  
_ Till he appeared and the soul felt its worth._  
_ A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,_  
_ For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn._  
_ Fall on your knees! Oh hear the angel voices!_  
_ Oh night divine! Oh night when Christ was born!_  
Choir (joining ): _O-O-Oh night divine! Oh night! Oh night divine!_

Choir: _O-O-Oh_  
Mary (w/ Choir): _Christ is the lord, that ever, ever praise we._  
_ His power (His power) and glory forevermore proclaim_  
_ Oh night divine! Oh night! (O Holy night) Oh night di-vine!_

Choir: _Silent Night, Holy Night_  
(w/ Mary) _Sleep in heavenly peace_


	13. Spending Time with Cosette

At the end of practice, the toonsters were already getting out of their clothes and getting a few snacks before heading home. Fifi was leading Furrball across the hall to her dressing room.  
"Vous weell see." said Fifi. "Vous weell like her."  
"OK, so where is she?" asked Furrball.  
Fifi began knocking on the dressing room door. "Here he eez!" The door opened and to Furrball's surprise, it was Cosette (who Calamity first met recently).  
"Zis eez my couseen, Cosette. We needed a singing angel in zis play, so we hired her."  
"Bonjour." greeted Cosette as she gave Furrball a greeting kiss on each cheek. "Are vous Fifi's boyfriend?"  
"Yeah." responded Furrball. "I'm Furrball." Then seeing Calamity walking by, he grabbed him on the arm. "And this of course is..."  
"Calamity!" exclaimed Cosette as he recognized the boy earlier. "Well, good to see that  
vous are doeeng well too."  
"Uh yeah. Thanks Cosette." said Calamity's sign. His friends can see that he was beginning to grow hot all over his body and he had a shaky smile going across his grey furry face. "So, where will you be going now that we're done for the day?"  
"Mozhair and Fahzair are making reservations at a nearby hotel, so for now they allowed moi to stay at Fifi's place for a while. Vous wanna come too?"  
Calamity nearly melted when he was asked to stay with her for a while. "Y-y-Yeah. I-I would love to."  
"Great! So, I'll see vous all pretty soon!" Cosette left the auditorium, leaving Calamity continuing to stare lovingly at her.  
Fifi whispered to Furrball, "I zink we got a winner."  
"I agree." Furrball whispered back. Soon, as the four friends got back to Fifi's Cadillac to sleepover, Furrball immediately forgot about talking to Mrs. Cat about his family.

The next day was a free break from performance. The four got themselves dressed to get some Christmas shopping done for their friends. Since they want to keep their own presents a secret, they decided to go to four different places to get the things they want to give to that friend. Once finished, they have to wrap it up and keep it hidden until Christmas time. They all met at the food court for lunch and put the wrapped gifts away in a large bag.  
"Gee." said Fifi. "I'm wondering what we got ourselves this year."  
"Same here." Furrball, Calamity (with the sign), and Cosette said in unison and all four laughed.  
"So Cosette." began Furrball. "It's good that a relative like you came along to visit us."  
"Oui." Cosette said happily. "Fifi and I have known each other for a very long time. We both had similarities of just meeting handsome boys and showing zem all ze love we had for zem."  
"Yeah." said Calamity's sign as he began to shrug. "We can all see the resemblance."  
"We are, how you say, getting in sync, no?" Fifi then said.  
"Well, we don't mind eef ze boys we meet are a different species." continued Cosette.  
"Just as long as zey have manners to put a lady first before heemself."  
"Hey!" exclaimed Furrball. "We guys can have good manners too, even if we do look sloppy."  
"We'll see about zat. Anyway, Fifi has known moi to be a good singer. I do enjoy eet,  
eet eez like my passion y'know?"  
"Looks like you made a good choice, Fifi." Furrball said to his girlfriend.  
"Oui," responded she. "She was ze only one who qualeefied for ze job."  
Then, Cosette's cell phone began to ring and she had to pick it up immediately. "Allo? Oh, bonjour! Oui, zey are doeeng okay. Oui, I'm haveeng a good time. Oh, you deed? That's wonderful! Oui, I'll see vous soon. Merry Christmas to you too." She closed her cell phone and turned back to her friends.  
"What was eet, Cosette?" asked Fifi looking concerned.  
"My parents have made ze reservations and are expecting me over zhere now."  
"We'll escort you over there." offered Calamity, trying to be gentleman and all.  
"Merci beau coup, Monsieur Calamity." And with that, the four friends brought the gift bag and headed to the ACME Holiday Inn.  
The hotel wasn't very far; from the ACME Junkyard you take one turn to the right, straight until you see a wall picture of Jeff Dunham with Peanut and Jose Jalapeno...on a stick, finally you turn left and there was the ACME Holiday Inn.

After waving good-bye, Cosette turned to leave, but suddenly she stopped and stood still for a moment. Then unexpectedly, she ran to Calamity and hugged him really tight.  
"Au revoir, mon cutie coyote." With that, she gave him a couple of kisses on each of his cheeks and finally left him. Calamity began to feel a little dazed at the moment and a huge grin came across his blushing face.  
"He's going..." began Furrball.  
"Goeeng..." added Fifi. Then as Calamity dropped to the ground, they said in unison, "Gone." The grey coyote soon melted into the snow.


	14. The Season of Sorrow

Later that evening while walking back, Furrball saw that Mrs. Cat was still in her library and he asked for Fifi's permission to go in there alone. He entered the building and saw the young librarian finishing her duties before going home.  
"H-hey Mrs. Cat." he said nervously.  
"Huh? Oh, hi Furrball." replied Mrs. Cat looking a little tired. "It's natural for late returners to be here so please come in." Furrball grabbed a rolling chair and sat down next to her. Sure enough, he saw on her right hand the pink Argyle diamond ring. She's definitely Elizabeth Cat. "Are you excited for this? It's only 3 days before Christmas! Is your play coming out okay?"  
"Yeah, it's good." responded Furrball. "Tomorrow, we're going to perform and maybe you would like to be there."  
"Oh, I would love to, but I have to finish the rest of my work here. So, maybe I'll be there shortly."  
"Alright." Furrball quickly changed the subject. "Do you like Christmas?"  
"Oh yes!" she chirped. "I love it! It has been my favorite holiday. The air is crisp, homes are brightly decorated, and it's hard to remember that last time you see everyone walking around and greeting each other with smiles...But then...until now..."  
Furrball could tell she's looking sad now. "What happened?"  
After a short pause, Mrs. Cat began to talk. "It all started years ago after me and Ryan Thomas first got married." Furrball remembered his name quite well and was willing to know more. "We had a daughter and a son and lived in an apartment just about a mile away. We were getting ready  
for the holidays and our young boy was playing with my old hair ribbon. He's fond to these sort of things, so we decided to name him after his father. But then a fire erputed in our home. Ryan did his best to lead us to safety and even try and protect the child. Unfortunately, he  
perished in the flames."  
Tears were beginning to fill his eyes as the vision of the burning apartment appeared  
in his mind, knowing that he'll never have a chance to talk with the cat who could've known  
about his family. "What happened to the boy?"  
Mrs. Cat began to feel sober too as she said, "He was never found...Christmas was supposed to be a time for joy, but then that joy was taken away from me! I don't know if he is missing or gone for good, but at least I know I have Teresa."  
"Terry?" Furrball looked at her in disbelief! "You mean the one from the ACME Police Dept.?"  
"Yes, that's right. Have you met her?"  
"Yeah, just recently." Furrball soon heard knocking from the outside, it was Fifi. "Sorry, I have to get going."  
"Okay, it was nice talking to you. Merry Christmas!" Furrball walked down to get to the automatic doors. As he looked back at Elizabeth, she was still weeping and wiping her tears away as the thoughts of that incident continued in her mind.  
As soon as Furrball stepped outside, Fifi asked, "How was your conversation?"  
Furrball looked down at the floor, then back up at Fifi."It's okay I guess, but I found out something else: The assistant at the library was Elizabeth and I have to talk with Terry tomorrow."  
"Why?"  
"You'll soon find out."

By the time the toonsters got to the auditorium, they all immediately ran to get their costumes ready for the dress rehersal tonight. Furrball, Fifi, Calamity, and Cosette all met and practiced their lines together on stage. Then something caught Furrball's eye, a person was walking backstage  
with a security mic. He ran behind the curtains to see who it was. It was Terry.  
"What are YOU doing here, Terry?" Furrball asked.  
Terry replied, "Oh! Well, I received word from the Chief that we had a holiday deferment from the force."  
"Deferment?"  
"That means that we have a vacation. So although I have nothing else to do, I decided to work as a guard in the theatre."  
"Okay. That sounds good."  
"Indeed. It's a way to protect you guys from any harm."  
Furrball then asked, "You keep saying stuff about protecting younger ones and keep them out of harm's way. Why would you be doing that?"  
The female cat then responded, "I know that I'm being repetitive of myself, but I can't help it. It's the only way for me to forget my troubles from a long time ago..." She paused for a moment then continued. "You see, when I was your age, I was considered a juvenile delinquent. I had discipline problems and the teachers expect me to be expelled from the school if I don't listen up. To me, it was easy to pick on those who are weak and even cause havoc around conventions, plays, and even sports games. I never understood my ways until young Ryan Thomas Jr. came along. I didn't have any interest for him because Mom and Daddy are always giving him special care, I didn't want anything to do with him. But there was one day that he come up to me. He had an innocent look in his eyes and seemed to ask me to play with him. At first, I turned away, but looking back, I could see that he loved me despite the fact that I wasn't the nicest person. And so, I played with him a bit and it was okay, but soon I became very close to him and helped him out with his daily needs." Terry seemed very happy when remembering that time, but then her face became downcast and her eyes filled with tears as the next thought came to her mind.

"And then there was the incident, while me and my Mom were escaping the apartment, I realized I left Ryan behind! I wanted to get to him, but Dad said I need to keep my Mom safe and...that was the last I saw of them. I don't know whether or not my brother is dead or missing, I just know that I blamed myself for being so careless and when I looked back at what I've done, I know now that I need to change. By the time I got back to school, I began to crush those who had advantage over the others, "those" meaning my "friends". From then on, they never picked on anyone again and I vowed to not let the same incident happen to you guys."  
Furrball looked into Terry's eyes, knowing that her reasonings made sense. "I'm sorry, Terry."  
"It's okay. I'm fine now. You better get back to the stage, they need ya." And with that, Furrball went back to his friends.  
"What did you talk to Terry for?" asked Calamity's sign.  
"Just certain matters." Furrball responded.  
For the rest of the evening, Furrball decided to keep the incident of Ryan Thomas to himself and tell Fifi later; she's having too much fun to feel sorry for Mrs. Cat and Terry.


	15. A Time for Christmas FINALE part 1

Scene 8: I Didn't Realize

(Both Bill and Bartholomew walk to the center as Mary, Jenny, and the Choir fade out and curtains close)

Bartholomew (turning to Bill): So, now you've seen Christmas at its best and its worst. Did you learn anything?

Bill: Yes. (starts to think) I uh, learned that um...Christmas was outlawed for a while. I didn't know that.

Bartholomew (confused): What? That's ALL you've learned?

Bill (hands up in a joking manner): I'm kidding! Boy, some people can't just take a joke.

Bartholomew (pressing on him): Then, tell me what you've learned from your heart. Tell me what Christmas means to you.

Bill: It means...(thinking again but his knowledge is all scrambled) Well okay, first there were these shepherds celebrating and-and Richard and wassel and-

Bartholomew (cutting him off): *sigh* I've done all I can.

Bill (looks at him directly): Bart, what do you want from me? You want me to promise to put a tree in my apartment from now on? You want me to exchange gifts, kiss under the mistletoe, join the church caroling group? What? What promises do you want from me?

Bartholomew (going right to the point): Those are mere appearances, Bill! I expect no promises from you. In fact, I don't expect ANYTHING from you. I believed you when you said that you'll wake up and forget all of this. It wouldn't be practical or advantageous to your career to distract yourself remembering what you've witnessed here tonight. (looking down) *sigh* No,sir. I've done all I can. (looking up at Bill) In all the years of my existence, I've seen the Christmas Spirit survive many things. It's overcome tradgedy, poverty, persecution, even attempts to stop it! But the one thing it cannot overcome is a cold and different heart, a heart that won't stay open to that child in the manger. That's what will kill Christmas. (points at him) You think you're religious and I believe you, more's the pity. There's nothing sadder than a heart that thinks it knows Christ but does not respond to Him. You don't realize how much you're missing. *sigh* Oh, I'm done with you, go back to work. (points at Bill again) I warn you, young man, the great tradgedy of today's Christmas is loneliness, a loneliness of the heart, of the soul. Many people will spend today alone and lonely and it's not by choice. YOU choose it now. One day, you will not then it will be too late! (walks off to stage left)

(curtains open to a scene of an apartment, but it wasn't Bill's; it had a Christmas tree, a comfy couch, an unfinished dollhouse, and everything else that made an apartment look more like a home)

Bill (shouting to Bartholomew's direction): It's my life! As long it doesn't affect anyone else, then it should matter only to me! I didn't ask you to do all this! (turning back) It's all just a dream anyway. I'm gonna go back to my chair and wake myself out of this. (walks over to the scene and made a discovery) Hey, this isn't my apartment... (shouts to different directions) Bart! Bart, you dropped me off at the wrong apartment! Bart! Are you trying to get me arrested? Bartholomew! (turns away frustrated) Oh, terrific! (suddenly the door opens and Mary and her Mother come in; Jenny's sleeping as Mary carries her; Bill is a little surprised and embarassed) Mary! Hi, I uh, y-you know I have an explanation for this.

Mary (smiling and looking at Jenny's Grandmother, not seeing Bill and walking past him): Mohzair, I can't believe she fell asleep at ze service. Eet must be ze excitement of being an angel.

Bill (realizing something and scratching the back of his head): I guess I'm still invisible. (looking around) Bart, what are you up to? (watches what's happening now)

Grandmother (filled with joy and peace): Oh, wasn't it a beautiful service? If I wasn't in the Christmas Spirit before, I am now. (remembering) Oh, I'll never forget the look of the sanctuary when we lit the candles and you sang "O Holy Night."

Mary (agreeing): I don't zhink eet's ever looked more beautiful. Zhanks for taking us. (placing Jenny on the sofa to sleep) Would you like some tea or anyzhing?

Grandmother (shaking her head): Oh, no thank you. I better go, your Father's waiting in the car. (smiling) Uh, we should come over in the morning?

Mary (joyfully): Yes, first zhing. Jenny weell want to open her gifts.

Grandmother (concerned): And dinner? You're still determined to eat here.

Mary (nodding): Yes, Mohzair, I steell know how to cook a turkey. Besides, I eenvited a-a friend.

Grandmother: Bill.

Mary (blushing a little): Yes Bill.

Grandmother (shaking her head): *sigh* I just don't understand you at all, dear. He barely notices you're alive, unless he needs you to help with his accounts or some other such nonsense. Why do you waste your time? He's so engrossed in his work, I'll wager he won't think about your dinner invitation. Mary, I don't know him, but I know his type. His work is everything, his heart is made of ambition, nothing else!

Mary (shaking her head): I don't believe that, Mother.

Grandmother (trying to be reasonable): Oh, I know how hard it's been for you, dear, since Bob left. Christmas must be the most difficult time. Hm, funny how the most joyous time of year can be the most lonely. Well, you better do what you think is best, Mary.

Mary (nodding): I weell, Mom. (coming to hug her) Merry Christmas.

Grandmother (hugging her back and kissing her): Oh, Merry Christmas, darling. Goodnight.(walking to stage left and closing the door)

Mary (turning around and seeing that Jenny woke up; walks up to her): Hi, Sugar. (a little embarassed) Deed our talking wake you up?

Jenny (groaning a little as she tries to get up): I thought Santa Claus was here.

Mary (smiling and shaking her head as she sits next to her): No, no, Santa won't come until he's ABSOLUTELY sure you're asleep. Now, why don't you go into bed before you make heem late.

Jenny (sits upright) OK. (stops and looks at Mary) Is Daddy coming home for Christmas, Mommy?

Mary (trying to smile through her sadness): No, Precious. He's out of town and he won't make it. But eef you go into bed real soon, maybe Santa Claus weell breeng some geefts special from heem!

Jenny: But, why can't Daddy bring them himself?

Mary (being calm and gentle though she's a little sad): Because he's gone away for Christmas weeth (struggling to say it)...heez new wife and he won't get back een time.

Jenny (hanging her head as a tear trickles down her cheek): Oh, I guess he loves her more than us, huh?

Mary (hugging her gently in an effort to reassure her) Oh no, Sweetheart! He loves you VERY much! Now please, no more questions, okay? Go to bed.

Jenny: Oh, alright. (starts to get up)

(Music for "A Gift of Hope" begins and its music too sounds similar to "No Time for Love")

Mary (gets up with her): Goodnight, honey.

Jenny: Goodnight, Mom. (Mary hugs her and kisses her before Jenny exits on stage right)

Bill (looks around again): Bart, what are you...trying to do? (still watches)

Mary (walks over to the unfinished dollhouse and grabs the bag that's still with parts; frustrated): Doesn't anybody assemble anyzhing for you anymore? (rips the bag open and looks over the directions) Slot A into Slot B. (eyes starting to fill with tears as thoughts of her ex-husband cloud her mind) Uh, Tab B into Tab 17 and connec...connect the heenge! (starts to sob quietly and trying to wipe her tears away) No, I won't cry! (looking up) God, don't let me cry! (closing her eyes in prayer as tears continue to fall) Please Father, give me strength! I refuse to spend another Christmas in self pity. (tears continue to stream as she's singing)

_Shattered dreams, empty promises_  
_and a line torn in two_  
_Silent cries, painful memories_  
_just trying to make it through... _(wipes away her tears)

_Is there something beneath this tree_  
_that tells me where to start_  
_looking for a miracle_  
_to heal a wounded heart? _(puts hands over her heart)

_A gift of hope, a touch of Heaven_  
_Is there a place where I can go to start again?_  
_Lord, be my hope, my touch of Heaven_  
_Please, show me where to take my broken heart...to mend_

(taking a deep breath) Christmas is a time to look at Jesus Christ and what He's done for me, not to look at myself and my own petty problems. (chuckling) Look at me, now I'm talking to myself! (wipes another tear from her eye as they still stream down her face) Bill, zhis eez all your fault, eet was just a seemple deener eenvitation! (chokes a sob) Zhat's what I get for opening up my heart again...

Bill (watching her walk away and looking down, feeling sorry for her; he now realizes that his life DID affect someone): I didn't know...I never realized. (looking around again) Bart, I know you're around somewhere, make me visible. Let me go home, please. I want to DO something...I want to help. Please, Bart. I didn't realize...Bart! I didn't realize!

(As Bill says this, people from the different places he and Bartholomew visited start to fade in and say the true meanings of why Bill needs to change and what Christmas really means)

Grandmother: Mary, I don't know him, but I know his type. His work is everything, his heart is made of ambition, nothing else!

Bartholomew: This isn't a prank, Bill. You have been growing colder and colder towards Christmas, ignoring it, denying the Spirit that desires to grow within you. We fear for your heart...You have never loved, nor been IN love...Symptomatic to matter with a closed heart I think.

Caleb (joyfully): We must see this thing that has come to pass, which the Lord has made known to us!

Lord: A child, this day is born, a child of high renown. Most worthy of a scepter, a scepter and a crown! (arms open in welcome) Come in, come in, the table is spread and the festivities are about to begin!

Pastor (begging): This is not a sacrilege! We are giving thanks for the birth of His Son!

Master Louis: Hm, our faith should be strong regardless of the situation. Perhaps if we sing a song of praise loud and heartly, the Lord will be so impressed that He can't help but send us breakfast, knowing that we will eat to His glory and spend the day celebrating His generosity, eh?

Bartholomew: In all the years of my existence, I've seen the Christmas Spirit survive many things. It's overcome tradgedy, poverty, persecution, even attempts to stop it! But the one thing it cannot overcome is a cold and different heart, a heart that won't stay open to that child in the manger. That's what will kill Christmas. (points at him) You think you're religious and I believe you, more's the pity. There's nothing sadder than a heart that thinks it knows Christ but does not respond to Him. You don't realize how much you're missing.


	16. Disaster Strikes!

The day arrived for the performance and tomorrow is Christmas. Furrball, Fifi, Calamity, and Cosette decided to get some brunch, so they went to Weenie Burger to order a few buttermilk pancakes. Once seated and finishing their order, they began to have their own conversation.  
"Are vous all ready for zis?" asked Cosette excitedly. "Tomorrow's Christmas and I can't wait to see your faces when you see what I've got for vous all!"  
"Yeah," agreed Calamity's sign. "Who would've thought it would be a year since we took out our Christmas ornaments, get the tree out of the house, and even sing carols?" Soon, the pancakes arrived and they all started to eat.  
"By ze way," Fifi then began. "I saw a construction site last night and ze buildeeng looked half-fineeshed."  
"What did it look like?" asked Furrball curiously.  
"Well, it almost looked like a two-story building and I saw ze sign zat says that eet weell be a new pet hospeetal and orphanage."  
"Orphanage?" exclaimed Calamity's sign. "That sounds great!"  
"Eet does." agreed Cosette.  
Furrball then added, "Yeah, there are many animals that have been seen roamin' around the streets, so maybe they'll have a place to call home." The others nodded in agreement.  
"But zhere's just one problem," said Cosette. "Zhe workers recently stopped building because zhere eezn't enough money left to finish zat building, let alone get zhe supplies for a clean water system, provide food, build restrooms, and even have medicine!"  
"But zat would mean zat zhe orphans and strays won't survive een ze streets!" said Fifi as she took another piece of a pancake off the plate.  
"I only wish there was a way that we can help them." read Calamity's next sign. "But what can we do?" This thought pondered in the toons' minds for a while as they finished their food.

Soon, the four toons walked over to ACME Loo in order to do a full runthrough before tonight.  
While walking, Fifi asked Furrball unexpectedly, "Say Furrball, have you found out about Ryan Thomas?"  
Before Furrball can answer, Cosette asked, "Who's Ryan Thomas?"  
"Do we know him?" asked Calamity's sign.  
"Well ,no." replied Fifi. "When me and Furrball saw hees birth certificate while waiting for our shots, Furrball says zat he has remebered hees name somewhere before."  
"What did you find out?" Calamity's sign asked.  
"Well, we deed find out he was married to Mrs. Cat, the librarian, and he was once a tailor who had a fondness of reebons."  
"Sounds like a nice fellow." commented Cosette.  
"Oui, he does." Turning back to her little blue boyfriend, she asked, "So, did vous find out anytheeng else about heem?"  
Reluctantly, Furrball said, "He's dead."  
His three friends were shocked. "WHAT?"  
"He is. They had two children, their older daughter is Terry and their young son was named Ryan Thomas after his father. Years ago, back at their apartment, there was a fire there. The father Ryan tried to rescue the boy, but died in the flames."  
"But does Mademoiselle Cat or Terry know about your family?" asked Fifi with her lips quivering.  
Furrball hung his head, sadly responding, "No."  
Suddenly, a net grabbed him from behind and a voice said, "Alright, I had enough with you!" His friends gasped and tried to help their little blue friend, but the City Pound Catcher pushed them away. "You've been roaming the streets long enough. Time for you to head to the Pound, cat!"  
"Guys!" screamed Furrball as he was thrown into the back of the truck. The catcher closed the security cage to keep the cat from getting out.  
As the truck drove away, Fifi turned to the others and said, "We have to get Furrball back! We can't do ze play weezout heem!"  
"Are you crazy?" exclaimed Calamity's sign. "That guy works for the ACME City Pound! If no one comes to claim anyone there, it's..." He slid one finger across his neck. "If you know what I mean."  
Both girls had fearful tears spilling from their eyes. "How long does Furrball have?" asked Cosette.  
"Not very long." answered Calamity's sign.  
"Zen zhere's no time to lose!" chirped Fifi. "We could steell save heem." The three ran to ACME Loo, hopefully for help.


	17. What Real Love Means

Furrball woke up from that unconscious konk on the head and found himself sitting in a dark room with other cats and dogs in a locked jail cell. "Oh great, the ACME City Pound. One  
of the many nightmares of dogs and cats everywhere."  
"Hey buddy." said one cat that was near him. "You got any cigarettes on ya?"  
"What kind of question is that?"  
"I don't know. It's something you're supposed to ask when you're in the slammer." Furrball slapped his head, knowing that he IS in a slammer.  
The little blue cat just sat in one corner and looked around. All these animals have been alone and wandering throughout the world, hoping to survive and find a place to call home. Unfortunately, time has been against them and it never permitted them enough to even have that new life. Tears slowly came to his eyes as he began to mumble to himself. "I guess I can never be loved."  
"You?" asked a voice. "You feel unloved? Whoever told you that?" The voice came from a labrador and he looked very gentle. He was also working for the City Pound.  
"Well," said Furrball looking more depressed than ever. "No one told me, it's just that I'm an alleycat. Everywhere I go, there's always something that's gonna give me a bad day. My friends have good and easy lives with their families, but for me..."  
"Wait, wait, wait, hold up, hold up." interrupted the labrador. "You feel unloved and lonely all because you don't have a family to take care of you?"  
Furrball sniffed and nodded his head. "The reason is my family is gone...gone for good."  
"Well, I'm sorry to hear about that, boy. But even though I don't know about your family, I'm afraid you are mistaken about yourself. You DID feel loved before and after you were an orphan."  
"What do you mean?" asked a confused Furrball.  
"Well, your parents while they were still alive both might have did their best to look after you, teach you about the world, and to better prepare for the future that's ahead, for they know that the time will come when you must grow up in order to fend for yourself. But even after that, you still weren't alone because I saw you going to that school, ACME Looniversity, and you were able to gain friends who too have sworn to take care of you and treat you as their own."  
"Wait. Are you saying that having friends is like having a family too?"  
"You can say that. My point is that even though you feel the world is against you, there is someone who loves and cares for you. But being nice to someone when you need them, that's  
not real love. Real love is when you give up something for someone who doesn't deserve it and even helping someone even if they won't reward you in the end."

"So, my friends WERE a family to me after all. I guess I did feel loved by people around me, even though I didn't feel it at first. Have you ever felt love before, sir?"  
The labrador thought for a moment and responded, "Yes, I have, but not at first. I was divorced and my wife took the kids with her and left me with nothing. I also lost my job and the bank soon took my home away from me. I was both homeless and penniless, until one person came to me, not just to give me money, but to give me a new life. Ryan Thomas. He was very caring and he offered me to help him with his work in making clothes and gave me a good amount of cash each month. I shared a house with him and when he got married, he gave me the house and all its belongings, and said, 'Mr. Howler, you'll need these more than I do'. He was such an inspiration to me, that even as a City Pound patroller, I even want to build a home for any orphaned pets."  
"You mean the building that was under construction?" asked Furrball. Mr. Howler nodded. "Wow, I bet it will be wonderful once it's finished! Pets will finally have a place to stay awhile before getting adopted by a new family!"  
"I know, it's going to great, but it isn't easy. I tried to console the boss and the catcher who nabbed you, but they said that there are too many animals in ACME Acres and they'll just get out and run wild."  
"That's not true."  
"No, it's not, but you can't argue with the top men in the business. I just don't know when it will be opened. By the way..." Mr. Howler started taking out a cooked salmon and a jug of water and gave it to Furrball. "It's dinnertime. Happy Christmas Eve."  
"Thanks, Mr. Howler." responded Furrball as he ate and drank gratefully. He later took out his violin and played "Silent Night. The animals who heard it began to feel at home and they fell in a peaceful slumber. As he played each note and verse, he started to feel better knowing that even if he never knows who his Mom and Dad are, or know if he has any siblings, he still has his friends who love him like their own brother and that he has a home with his girlfriend who loves him no matter what happens to him.  
He soon stopped playing when he saw another patroller coming to him. He was a greyhound and said, "Hey, Stradivarius. Sorry to interrupt you, but you got visitors."  
The strangers were tall and spoke low. One said, "Are you Furrball?" The blue cat nervously nodded. "We like to ask you to come with us." And without hesitation, he got up, took his violin and headed outside the ACme City Pound. Mr. Howler looked at him as he left and winked at him as he smiled, leaving Furrball wondering why.


	18. Getting back to ACME Loo

When they got out, the three strangers revealed themselves. Furrball was surprised on who it was. "Guys!"  
Buster, Babs, Shirley, Hamton, Plucky, Fifi, Calamity, and Cosette were all excited to see him okay.  
Fifi was the first to speak as she hugged him. "Oh, my petit pussycat of passion! I was afraid we lost you!"  
"Yeah," said Hamton. "We knew that this wasn't the place for you, especially for a friend."  
"Aww, guys." said Furrball as they all embraced him and ruffled his head a bit.

But just when things turned out okay, disaster struck. The cat bullies and Johnny Pew all backed the toonsters against the wall.  
"Looks like we hit the jackpot, boys." said Johnny with a mischievous grin.  
"I knew we'd find you here." said the shorter cat.  
"Sometimes, good things can come out in the most unexpected places." added the bigger cat.  
"Look kids," Johnny then began. "I don't know why you had to care so much for a worthless bum like him. He's nothing more than a blue wimp who is always unsuccessfull in trying to find  
a home and he's always alone when trouble comes for him."  
"That's not true!" screamed Hamton. "Furrball is one of our friends. Whenever he's in trouble, we always come to help!"  
"Oh yeah?" said the bigger cat. "What did you do that helped him out?" There were the times in when the toonsters helped Furrball face the pit bull and even get away from a wolverine,  
but that was all they could think up.

"Not bad." said the shorter grey cat. "But if you were us, you would know better that hanging out with a poor kid like him is bad for your vision and that he is nothing more than just a disease that will always end up in disaster. Heck, you never paid any attention to him at school."  
"Like, that's why we came to give him a chance!" chirped Shirley. "So like, what if he is an alleycat who lives in a box? We still love him at ACME Loo and we want to make things  
totally right for him!"  
"Well, it's too late now." Johnny said with his fist ready to punch them. "If people really do care about a homeless bum like him, I don't see anyone who would come to help him  
or you."  
"I wouldn't count on it." said a voice from behind.  
"What are you talking about, dirtbag?" said Johhny to the grey cat.  
"I didn't say anything." he responded.  
"Then I suggest you turn around...real slowly." The toonsters saw that it was Terry and she immediately started to knock the cat bullies out unconscious.  
Furrball even jumped up and punched Johnny, which made him drop Fifi. "Keep your hands off my girl."  
"What, he speaks now?" said the bigger cat quite shocked.  
"What, you didn't know that?" said Terry smiling. When she said, "NOW!" the toonsters started to stuff the cat bullies in a nearby trash can and banged on the City Pound door. In no time at all, the local catcher brought them in and slammed the door behind him.  
"Nice work, guys." said Terry holding a knocked out Johnny Pew by the jacket. "Take him away." And with that, two other officers led him away.

"Hey guys," started Furrball. "Thanks for busting me out. I know I didn't deserve it."  
He reflected on what Mr. Howler said about true love.  
"No problem, buddy." responded Buster. "And we're really sorry. I guess we haven't paid a lot of attention to you in school at first...until later." The rest nodded.  
"It's alright." the blue cat responded. "I get that a lot." He started wringing his hands together. "Now that we are all together, we can get to the play." The toonsters' smiles including Terry's turned into concerned frowns. "What's wrong, guys?"  
"Well," Babs responded. "The show starts in five minutes and it took us an hour and a half to come up with a plan and get you out."  
"But, how will we get to the play?" asked Furrball.  
"We weren't." said Hamton.  
"You mean, you gave up our play just to come see me?" "That's right." said Buster. "ACME Loo wouldn't be the same without the whole family here." Furrball was surprised at this. Mr. Howler was right, his friends WERE like a second family to him.  
Fifi wrapped her arms around Furrball's neck and snuggled her face against his. "We deedn't want vous to spend Christmas een ze Pound."  
The little blue cat blamed himself for not noticing that the first, but now he is glad that there are those who cared enough for him. "But now we're gonna miss the play."  
Furrball soon felt Calamity tapping his shoulder. "Maybe not." the grey coyote signed, he pointed at the local fireworks stand and the blue cat knew that the kid genius had a plan.  
"Hey, Fifi." Furrball then began.  
"Oui?" said Fifi.  
"Uh, Calamity 'ai une idée. Mais est-ce bien si nous utilisons vos Cadillac?  
"Uh, oui. Pour quoi faire?"  
Calamity's sign then said, "Nous aurons besoin de l'utiliser pour zoomer un peu d'action."  
Cosette's eyes lit up and said, "Ooh, vous êtes très habile coyote."  
"Merci, beau coup." Calamity started to blush again.  
"What are you doing?" Terry then asked.  
"We're speaking to our girlfriends in their native tongue." replied Furrball.  
"But we don't do that here." responded Buster.  
"Why not?" asked Calamity's sign.  
"Well, like, it kinda makes us feel...left out." Shirley then said. The French skunks and their boyfriends first looked at their friends weird, then at themselves, then back at them.  
They said one thing in unison: "HUH?"  
Plucky then said, "Well, we don't speak French." The four looked at him quite shocked and they soon turned and shook their heads.  
"OK, OK, sorry." Hamton said. "Just what's the plan exactly?"  
Calamity's sign responded, "Well, if I try explaining this, it'll require a few multisyllabic words. But to keep it short, let's say that our play will begin with a bang." And soon, the toonsters found themselves inside Fifi's own Cadillac with huge fireworks tied outside beginning  
to light up.

"I'm not so sure about this!" exclaimed Buster.  
"No worries, pal." Calamity's sign said. "I've checked the trajectory of the rockets and I'm 99% sure that we'll be able to make it to ACME Loo before they explode."  
"What about that other 1%?" asked Plucky.  
"Well, in that case, we'll be blown to bits. But the experience will no doubt be spectacular!" That made everyone feel more uncomfortable. "Strap yourselves in, everybody! This could get ugly."And with that, the Cadillac started to zoom out of the ACME Junkyard and on the road. The passengers of course were screaming like crazy as they made a left turn and now a right.  
"Not bad huh?" signed Calamity to Hamton.  
"Calamity!" Hamton screamed. The Cadillac was going for a Shell Gasoline truck and it barely touched its antennae. Then, they crashed into a hotel and the whole building began to  
rumble as if it was an earthquake. As the car was racing through the halls, the people in the hotel started to panick. Bellboys had to duck their heads and spill the luggage to get out of the way, maids had to dive out of the way and scatter the pillows and blankets, visitors who wanted to see what's going on had to lock up their doors fast and hang on while the rumbling continued, even the man was sitting in the toilet going, "!"  
There was a possible chance that there was stuff (especially those not worth speaking of) flying around the place. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
The kids, however, were screaming, "WE LOVE IT HERE!"

After a while, they finally got out, with the car hood barely dented. When they were close to the school, Calamity stepped on the brakes and the toonsters soon flew out of the Cadillac and onto the ground. The grey coyote soon cut off the fireworks and let them go up in the sky to explode.  
Terry came out panting as she fell to the ground. "We are not...doing that...again!" She looked up and saw the entrance to the Looniversity. "But at least we made it." With that, she fainted.


	19. A Time for Christmas FINALE part 2

Scene 9: A Change in Bill

(After the fade out of scene, the lights slowly come back on to show Bill sleeping on his desk until he heard knocking)

Bill (waking up and looking around): B-Bartholomew? (knocking continues) A dream? (looks to stage left and gets up to answer the door) Mary?

Mary (comes in and a little embarassed on seeing him up abruptly): I'm sorry, Bill. Deed I wake you up?

Bill: No...uh, yes. I had to get up to answer the door anyway. (sees that Mary looks a little upset) Mary, why are you?

Mary (directly): I know zhis eez forward of me, but I can't stand the thought of you spending Christmas zhis way, eet's wrong. (walks to Bill's right) I know we talked about eet last night, but I won't let you do eet.

Bill (nodding and saying without hesitation): Okay.

Mary (pointing at him): You're spending the day weez me and my family!

Bill: Okay.

Mary: Don't even try to argue because I- (pauses and looks confused as she slowly stares at Bill) O-O...kay?

Bill (being final): Okay.

Mary (not understanding what's going on): But...B-But-

(Underscore continues with the tune of "No Time for Love")

Bill (cutting her off and raises his hands to calm her down and get to the point): Look, Mary, Mary, I want to tell you...heh, Mary, sometimes I'm really blind. I get so caught up in things: my own life, my own goals and I...heheh, well I don't see beyond the end of my nose. I got it all wrong. I thought I could ignore the Christmas Spirit, but in my heart, I can't do that anymore. I uh, uheh, I'm not making any sense am I?

Mary (shaking her head): No.

Bill: Mary, I want you to know that I...really like to have Christmas dinner with you today.

Mary (eyes widen in surprise): You would? But what about all zhe reports, all zhe work you have to do?

Bill (smirking and waves his hand down in saying he doesn't care anymore): Forget about them. It's Christmas, they'll wait. (looking at Mary in a smart alecky way) You know what your problem is? You don't know how to stop and appreciate the holiday. It's all work to you! (both giggle for a while until Bill continues) Mary...I want to talk to you about your, y'know, your situation.

Mary (looking at Bill strangely): My situation?

Bill: I know how Jenny feels, y'know?

Mary (remembering): You said your father left you at Christmas.

Bill: Yeah. Maybe there's something I can do to help Jenny to understand...Maybe you can help me too.

Mary: Help you?

Bill (trying to make it clear): I want to know more about...heh, I mean, I've always considered myself a Christian because I once went to Sunday School, but it never really made a difference. What YOU have does. I want you to tell me...more about the Christmas Spirit.

Mary (making sense of what he's saying): I zhink you mean zhe Spirit of Christ.

Bill (nodding): Maybe I do.

Mary (smiling at him): Just come to dinner and we'll talk. (suddenly hears the sound of jingle bells) *gasp* (puts a hand over her ear) Listen, Bill!

(Music for "It's A Very Merry Christmas Day! (Finale) with He is Our Hope" begins)

Bill (thinking): You know, there's a soup kitchen at the end of the block. They make a FEAST of it every Christmas.

Mary (liking the idea): Oh, let's go now and zhen we'll go home!

Bill (smiles as both he and Mary start walking): Okay! (starts to remember) Maybe I can figure out how to put that dollhouse together.

Mary (giggles): Oh, I only finished half of eet. (stops for a moment and looks at Bill in wonder) Wait, how deed you know about zhat dollhouse? Did I tell you?

Bill: You must have, how else could I know? Merry Christmas! (both continue on their way)

(People come in from both sides of the stage, filled with joy and peace)

Bartholomew (coming from stage right and smiling as he addresses the audience): In all of history, there's no better Christmas than the one you celebrate now...if you celebrate it with an open heart! Merry Christmas!

Women: It's a Merry Christmas Day  
Men: It's a Merry, Merry Christmas Day  
And it's time to celebrate  
And it's time to celebrate  
'cause it's come to Earth, celebrate His birth  
Everyone: It's a joyous holiday!

Men: It's a Merry Christmas Day  
Women: It's a Merry, Merry Christmas Day  
Everyone: Ring your voice out, don't delay!  
Sing a song of cheer, let the whole world hear!  
It's a Very, Merry Christmas Day!

Everyone: Sing a song of cheer, let the whole world hear!  
It's a Very, Merry Christmas Day!...  
It's a Very, Merry Christmas Day!

(Song now changes to "He is Our Hope")

He is Our Hope, Our touch of Heaven  
He is the place where we can go to start again!  
A time for hope, a time for Christmas  
This moment now could be the time where life begins  
A Time for Christmas!

(Music ends)


	20. Home

The audience stood on their feet and applauded as the toonsters took their curtain calls. The toonsters were all filled with happiness in knowing that it was the best Christmas play they've done so far (they even recorded it in order to watch it and get some money (well, that was Plucky's thought)). With the money they received, the toonsters decided to save it for a much bigger purpose. (much to Plucky's disgrace) Once the toonsters got out of their costumes and cleaned themselves up, they all headed outside for the Christmas Eve party. All of ACME Loo soon joined the festivities in with soothing music, great things to eat, and many friends to talk with. Furrball was enjoying a marvelous time with his friends and teachers who congratulated him for such a magnificent job. He then saw someone familiar outside the auditorium.  
"Mrs. Cat!" Furrball made his way through the crowd and saw the pink female cat watching the stars.  
She too was happy as she saw him coming. "Furrball, you and your friends were fantastic!"She hugged him gently and lovingly. Fifi, Cosette, and Calamity soon came out to join them.  
"Mademoiselle Cat," Fifi began. "I'm sorry about what happened to vous."  
"We all are." Cosette said.  
"It's alright." Mrs. Cat said calmly. "At least, it was because of my husband that he helped me and Terry become the people who we are today." She took off her red hair ribbon and  
let her hair fall, helping her to remember the good days with her love. "As long as I remember him, I can always feel his strong arms around me."  
"Same here." said Furrball. "I don't know if my family is still alive or not, but I know that I didn't come out of thin air and that it was love that brought me to ACME Acres."  
"How do YOU know that?" asked Calamity's sign.  
Furrball smiled and replied, "Well, it's because of you guys. Without you, I wouldn't even be in ACME Loo, I wouldn't think of living here in ACME Acres, I even wouldn't know what it means to have a family of those who really care about you."  
All four smiled at Furrball and Fifi hugged him tightly as her cheeks were pinkish red. "Oh Furrball, we'll always be here for you. You're not just an unlucky alleycat, you're also one of us, one of ze toonsters, and Tiny Toons won't be ze same weezout you."  
Furrball blushed too as she hugged Fifi back. "Thanks, Fifi." But as they continued to hug, Fifi noticed something strange about Mrs. Cat, she looked a little more shocked than happy.  
"Is somezhing wrong, Mrs. Cat?" asked she. Both she and Furrball slowly broke the hug and Mrs. Cat moved a little closer to Fifi. She held the half-broken golden locket that was around the skunk's neck and her hand trembled as her eyes grew even wider.  
"I don't believe it. Where did you get this?" she asked.  
"Beats me." responded Furrball shrugging his shoulders as Fifi handed him the locket. "I just found it in my cardboard box, near an apartment. Why?"  
"Furrball..." Mrs. cat started, trembling. She reached down her neck and took out something that surprised the four friends. It was another gold locket, and it's broken in half! She and  
Furrball began to put them together and in that moment when it opened, Furrball's answer had been revealed.

The flashback soon came to his head that before the little cat was being rescued by Ryan Thomas, Mrs. Cat's gold locket snapped when she tried to escape the building and the  
other half landed with his blanket and the impact of the flames sended him flying out the window,  
but not in death, but in a cardboard box!  
The only word that can come out of his trembling mouth were "Mom?"  
Mrs. Cat was beginning to tremble too. "Ryan...Thomas?" She began to reach out and touch Furrball's cheek and even the hole in his ear. The strange feeling soon came back to the little  
blue cat, but he knew it was because he was the baby who was in the fire and who got rescued by the person who he and Fifi were searching for the whole time.  
Terry also was shocked at seeing the full picture, for it was the whole family together before the tradgedy. She slowly felt Furrball's blue fur with her fingers and knew right away that this was her little brother...alive!  
The three cats' eyes were filling with tears as they stared at each other, and slowly their surprised looks turned into joyful smiles.  
"MOM!" Furrball immediately jumped into his mother's arms and began to feel the warm embrace he had years ago. The other four soon joined in and were hugging and crying along with their friend.  
"Thank you, God. You brought me back my son." Those were the words that were whispered in Mrs. Cat's mind as she hugged the four lovingly with tears of happiness flooding from her eyes.  
As he held the red ribbon with his Mom, Furrball could see his Dad and feel him joining in on the hug. "I'm home, Dad." he thought in his mind. "I never thought it could happen, but I'm finally home! Thank you." Soon, Furrball's yellow ribbon blew in from his cardboard box and came to play with the red ribbon.  
The other toonsters watched from afar and smiled at them. "Y'know Furrball," said Buster coming to the cat.  
"This also means you won't be free anymore."  
"Yeah," sniffed Furrball. "But I don't mind."  
"Why?" asked Babs.  
"Because I'm home." And that was good to know.

Later that evening, Mrs. Cat, Terry, and the four toonsters went to the apartment where Furrball's cardboard box was beside. They were surprised to see the interior of the apartment:  
it had four rooms and the decor was something to be desired.  
"Is this my real home?" asked Furrball astonished.  
"Well, Ty Pennington did a good job with the living room." answered Terry.  
"Wonder why they didn't show it on ABC?" said Calamity's sign.  
"Eet eez beauteeful!" exclaimed Fifi with obvious appreciation.  
"And very comfortable too." added Cosette resting on the couch.  
The whole group gathered around to hear Mrs. Cat read the Christmas story from her Bible.  
She started first at when Mary and Joseph went to Bethlehem and explained they have to go there  
to bring their firstborn, a son. But this was no ordinary boy for He was destined to bring hope to the nations while they are troubled and living in sin. Only the young couple knew this and they must do their part to become the foster parents of this boy. At the night of his birth, the couple had to go in the stable, for there was no room for them in the inn.  
Once they settled in, it was time for Mary to bring the child into the world apart from his and they were both very happy. But they weren't the only ones who rejoiced over this, for the angel, Gabriel, who helped these two come together, came to some shepherds tending to their sheep in the fields. The passage that followed this read, "And an angel of the Lord appeared to them, and the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were filled with fear. And the angel said to them, "Fear not, for behold, I bring you good news of great joy that will be for all the people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Savior, who is Christ the Lord. And this will be a sign for you: you will find a baby wrapped in swaddling cloths and lying in a manger." And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God and saying, "Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace among those with whom he is pleased!""  
The four looked at each other on who the angel was referring to and Mrs. Cat responded, "That baby that Mary and Joseph were given was Jesus. And that night in Bethlehem was the first Christmas ever. You see, God loves us so much, that He gave Jesus to come into Earth so that we'll be with Him someday." The words she said made everyone smile including Furrball because this story is about true love as well.

At Christmas morning, the four friends all met up at Furrball's home and started to pass out the gifts. The gifts are as follows:  
Fifi received: blossom cologne (Furrball), blue skirt and jacket (Cosette), and a locket that had a digital number lock and inside was the picture of Furrball and Fifi together. (Calamity with the help of Mrs. Cat)  
Calamity received: a red collared shirt and white T-shirt (Furrball), camo pants (Fifi), and a rose with a cell phone number (Cosette).  
Cosette received: a white overcoat (Furrball), a pair of ice-skates (Fifi), and a makeup case that has a mirror that can contact any person, anywhere in the world (Calamity).  
Finally after Terry gave the four friends an long-range walkie-talkie, Furrball received a black hoodie from Fifi; grey jean pants from Cosette; and along with white K-Swiss shoes, Calamity got him a special pair of binoculars that has X-Ray vision.  
Calamity's sign then read, "I think you'll find something interesting in that direction, Furrball."  
He pointed to the East and Furrball looked around with his binoculars. He could see the storage inside each house and building, but there was one building that he didn't recognize. Putting his new clothes on, he motioned for the others including Mrs. Cat and Terry to follow him and see what it was. They soon came to a wonder to behold. All the toonsters were waving and cheering in front of the newly finished ACME Pet Hospital and Orphanage. Even Mr. Howler was glad to see them along with his reunited family. The two cat bullies were now working there, and usually they get a physical reminder from Mr. Howler to be nice to Furrball and his friends from now on.  
"Wow." said Furrball. "This is great."  
"Eet sure eez." replied Fifi. "The money we gave was enough to feenish zis beelding. Eet's all because of you, Furrball." She gave Furrball a great warm hug.  
"Thanks, Fifi, but I couldn't have done it without you or the rest of my friends."  
"Hey, Ryan." said Mrs. Cat holding one more present. "You forgot one." Furrball opened the box, not knowing what to expect and then, out came the red and yellow ribbons as they fly to the ACME Pet Hospital and Orphanage and hung at the top wall. There underneath them was a mistletoe. Surprised, Furrball looked at his Mom and she nodded her head and he took Fifi's hand and headed to where the ribbons were. As they got closer to each other to kiss, a voice interrupted them.  
"Hey!" shouted Calamity without the sign. "You can't leave us behind." Both Calamity and Cosette smiled at each other.  
"Why would we, Calamity?" responded Furrball smiling back. "Come on."  
When the four got together under the mistletoe, Furrball said to his friends, "Merry Christmas, guys."  
"Merry Christmas, Furrball." they responded. And with that, Furrball kissed Fifi and Calamity kissed Cosette and everyone started to cheer again, especially Johnny Pew who was still  
carrying a new shipment of books for Ms. Greynight (he has to work in the library for a full month as punishment for trying to hurt Terry's own brother).

So, to make a long story short, it was a Christmas that ACME Acres would never forget, all because of one little cat's wish that became a reality.

THE END

(Music plays in the credits: Our Christmas Prayer-Plus One, then Thankful-Josh Groban)

Cast:  
Fifi La Fume/ Ms. Greynight...Kath Soucie

Furrball/ Calamity Coyote...Frank Welker

Babs Bunny/ Mrs. Elizabeth Cat...Tress MacNeille

Shirley the Loon/Terry...Gail Matthius

Plucky Duck...Joe Alaskey

Buster Bunny...John Kassir

Hamton J. Pig...Don Messick

Johnny Pew...Rob Paulsen

Furrball: (roars) "Whoops! Ahem, sorry! Heh, heh. What I meant to say was from all of us, the Tiny Toons, to all of you at home... (he raises the rainbow circle up and there stood everyone who were in the show)

Crowd: (singing) "We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"


End file.
